Coming Home
by rain over yuhh
Summary: Bella & Emmett have been moving their whole life because of their mother they soon get tired of it.They decide to move back with their father to Forks, Washington. what happens when they meet with old and new friends? will they find love? will their friendship survive or die? suck at summuries. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Josh and the Plot **

**A/N first story ever  
>enjoy :D<strong>

**Edited November 27, 2012**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

My name is Bella, I'm you average girl in high school brown wavy hair, chocolate brown eyes and a slim body I'm shy when I'm around people I don't know but when you get to know me I can be loud. I tend to seclude myself from everyone else I'm a book worm I love books I could read them nonstop I also love music and writing and I hate being in the spot light but that all changes when I find out that we are moving again after four years of living in Virginia.

My life has been hard throughout these years, lucky me I have my brother Emmett to get through the problems at home even though at times he's a pain in the ass but I still love him.

Any who as I was saying my life has been hard. Ever since I can remember I have been moving every two years sometimes every 3 to 6 months I hate moving, it's a horrible life, always losing friends, moving to a new school, starting your life all over again, making new enemies at school. This time it's no different I'm moving again I can't believe it, I mean we had lived here for four years now I thought that it would be the last time to move. I know I should be used to it by now but it just that it gets harder you would think that it gets easier but it doesn't. I still have to tell my best friend about it and I don't know how to tell him I only have two weeks to tell him ugh I hate this I should of never gotten close to anyone as a friend I knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

Josh is my best friends he's the total opposite of me he's gorgeous. Josh is the surfer type dirty blonde hair 5'8 and grey/blue eyes and he's really sweet, he loves being in the spot light and he is loud all the time how are we friends I don't know but I still love him.

_Flashback_

_"Bella, Emmett get up time to for you two to get ready for school. You don't want to miss out on your first day do you?" our mom said walking in to our room._

_"Five more minutes" said Emmett_

_Great another new school I hate this life always moving ugh Emmett and I never make friends because we know that we are going move that's why we always stick together at school the less friends we have the less painful it is to say goodbye._

_"Emmett get up before mom comes in the room with a bucket of ice cold water"_

_He sat up looked around and fell_

_". . . Wait never mind she's here"_

_"What! NO I'm up already"_

_After the ride to school Emmett and I went to the office to get our schedules we had one class together GYM last class of the day. After we got them we parted ways I went to my first four classes without any trouble._

_I was waiting for Emmett in the canteen so we could get our food when he comes in he has a big smile on his face oh no that means_

_"BELLY!" he screamed great now everyone gunna call me that I hate it when he calls me that its annoying he made his way to me with his food in the tray that he was carrying_

_"Emmy hurry up I'm hungry"_

_"So I'm I but I aint complaining"_

_"Whatever Emmett, by the way don't ever call me Belly in front of everyone"_

_"What me? When did I do such a thing?"_

_"ha ha very funny Emmett, screaming Belly across the canteen is not telling everyone?"_

_"No it's ca-"_

_"Hey Emmett want to sit at our table?" said a velvety voice I looked up to see the most vibrant green eyes staring at me I blushed and looked away_

_"Nah dude I'm going to sit with my-"_

_"Your girlfriend can sit with us too" said a pixie like girl. What Emmett my boyfriend EW that's gross_

_"WHAT!" we both shouted_

_"EWWW! Emmett my boyfriend eww that's gross he's my brother"_

_"Oh sorry, well you guys want to sit with us?" the pixie like girl said_

_"No thanks I'll pass" I said "but Emmett will join you"_

_"Nah I'm okay I'll stick with you sis"_

_"But why? both of you can sit with us" she pleaded "please I'm sorry if I offended you with what I said" it's not that she offended me it's that green eyes keeps staring at me he is creeping me out besides I want to be alone outside_

_" it's not cause of what you said it's just that I need to be alone I don't like first days of school in the middle of the year that's all" I reassured her she looked hurt but green eyes hasn't stopped staring "but Emmett will join you. Bye" I said walking out_

_I walked until I found a bench that was out of sight I sat there and read my favorite book until the warning bell rang I got up gathered my stuff and left. The final bell rang and I was lost great I looked down at my schedule and bumped into someone I looked up and saw a guy he was kind of cute but the guy from lunch was gorgeous_

_"Oh sorry" he said_

_"Huh?" I said stunned "oh yeah is cool"_

_"Need help finding your class?" he said grinning_

_"Yeah" I said sheepishly "I'm headed to life science with Mr. Ford"_

_"Cool I'll walk you their I have that class too"_

_"Awesome I'm Bella by the way"_

_"Nice to meet you Bella I'm Josh" he said extending his hand and I shook it_

_"So where did you move from Bella?"_

_"California"_

_"I'm glad a pretty girl like you moved here" he said and smiled at me which made me blush "Awww your blushing how cute" made me blush even more_

_"Shut up" we were here already_

_"I will. only because we're here already"_

_Only made me smile I walked up to Mr. Ford's desk_

_"Ah Miss Isabella nice of you to join us today why are you late?"_

_"Sorry I got lost and Josh helped me find the way"_

_"Well okay then sit next to Mr. Mason. Mr. Mason raise your hand so Miss Isabella can see you"_

_I looked around only to find that he was green eyes I walked over to him and took the seat next to him I tried to pay attention to what Mr. Ford was saying but green eyes was glaring at me again. Why the heck is he glaring at me?_

_"Hello I'm Edward"_

_"I'm Bella"_

_"Yeah Emmett told us, why didn't you want to sit with us?"_

_"Didn't I already explain that at lunch" I hate repeating myself_

_"You made my sister cry she feels bad for what she said she feels that you didn't sit with us because of her" I didn't mean for her to cry and I explained myself I really wanted to sit by myself_

_"I'm sorry I didn't want her to feel bad because of me I just really wanted to sit by myself that's all"_

_"It's okay just telling her that and she'll be fine anyways let's get started or we will get in trouble" huh get started on what?_

_"Okay will do and umm what exactly are we supposed to do?"_

_"Just the definitions on chapter 6 on one piece of paper for both of us" he said smiling_

"_oh okay" we did our work and finished with two minutes to spare_

_"So what class you have next Bella"_

_"Gym, you?"_

_"English" the bell rang and Josh came to our table_

_"Hey Bella I'll walk you to your next class what do you have?"_

_"Umm okay, I have gym next"_

_"Cool I have gym next too c'mon lets go" he said_

_"Bye Edward"_

_"Bye Bella" Edward said_

_With that Josh and I headed to gym and let me tell you now it was horrible I hit 3 kids with racket and I'll leave at that. All in all the first day of school was okay I just wish that this was the last time we move_

_End of flashback_

"Hey Bella"

"Hey Josh what's up?"

"Not much just here thinking, hey lets go to the beach yeah" perfect to tell him that I'm moving

"Foshizzles" we headed up to my room and started to look for something to wear "pick whatever you want to wear"

"Alright"

% % % % % % % % % % % %

I'm wearing black shorts with a light blue tank top and flip flops with my blue bikini under. Josh is just wearing his black trousers and white shirt

"Ready Bella"

"Ready"

"Let's go then"

"Right behind you"

"Dude guess what? I can't believe I forgot to tell you ugh I'm so stupid"

_"WHAT?"_

"Chicken butt" we both laughed

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot about that, c'mon Josh it's your turn to buy a lot of CANDYYYY! CANDYY! CANDYY!"

"Okay okay I get it a lot of candy anything else for my lady"

"Mmm no I think that's it"

Josh left to buy all the goodies two minutes later he came back with bags of candy and a big soda

"Alright let's go"

I grabbed some stuff to help him out and headed to his car. We got their in twenty minutes

% % % % % % % % % % % %

"Aww don't be mad at me Josh I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know that, I love you too and who said I'm mad?"

"Okay umm you want to have a sleep over?" I asked

"Hell yeah"

"I call Josh's house" I said just because it has a pool and is way bigger than my house oh and his parents aren't home either

"Oh me too I call my house" he said smiling

"Alright let's go, to Josh's house" we drove to his house in silence twenty minutes later we were in his room

"So we going to call Emmett or what?" asked Josh

"Let's not I have to tell you something" how do I do this. This is going to be hard

"What is it Bella?"

**A/N: Review letting me know if you liked it or if you didn't**

**I'll update as soon as possible**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight**

**edited November 27, 2012**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>chapter 2

_"Let's not I have to tell you something" how do I tell him this is going to be hard_

_"What is it Bella?"_

"Well umm i-i-"

"Just say it Bella you're killing me here" said Josh chuckling

"Well umm okay here goes nothing immovintwoweeks"

"What I didn't hear you"

I took a deep breath and said "I'm moving in two weeks Josh" I said frowning

"WHAT!"

"Why are you moving? No you can't leave me"

"Josh I'm sorry I didn't think we were moving again I mean we have been living here for four years now and mom wants to move again"

"I'll come with you if I have to but please don't leave me alone"

"Josh, Emmett and I decided to move with our dad since he doesn't move all the time and we know that in 6 months from now mom was gunna move again and we are tired of it we can't handle it, it's stressful"

"Fine I understand I guess"

"Josh don't be mad I'll always call you and email you every single day"

"Yeah? Well that's what Alice and Edward said and look it has been 3 years since they moved the first few days they did every single day then it was once a week then to once a month until they just stopped all together"

"I'm not like them Josh I will call you every day and I won't stop calling you I promise"

"Yeah whatever will see soon enough" He said angry, great he's angry and when he is angry he is a pain in the ass

"Okay, hey want to bake a cake?" I asked because he loves cake and it helps him calm down especially chocolate cake it's his favorite

"What type of cake?"

"Chocolate"

"Oh hell yeah, but this convo isn't over yet"

we headed down stairs to his kitchen " Josh pre heat the oven to 350 degrees and take out a bowl and baking pan" I said to josh while gathering the ingredients I would need to make the cake

"So where are you moving to?"

"Forks, Washington"

"Cool, it always rains their"

"I know right its awesome"

"When did you over hear your mom about you guys moving?"

"Two days ago"

_Flashback_

_Emmett and I got home earlier than usual, usually we would just go to a friend's house and hang out there till it was time to go home but today we wanted to surprise our mom by cooking her dinner, even though she doesn't care about us we still tried to be good to her because she gives us a roof to live under and food to eat._ _We got home and mom wasn't home yet._

_"Hey Emmett I'm going to go change into something comfy" I started to walk to my room when I added "you should do the same" he complied and went into his room I went into mine and changed into dark grey sweatpants and a tank top. Emmett and I were planning on cooking beef bourguignon and cream puffs with chocolate ganache for dessert moms favorite._ _After I was done dressing I went to knock Emmett's door he was in his basketball shorts with no shirt ugh I hate it when he does that _

_"Emmett how many times do I have to tell you?"_

_"Why Bella I have no idea what you are talking about" he said innocently smiling_

_"Emmett please just go put on a frigging shirt will you"_

_As he went to put on a shirt I heard a car pull up the drive way I turned to Emmett and waved him over when he was next to me I told him to keep quite we heard the door open and someone putting their keys on the dining table I assumed it was mom so I decided to go greet her like I always do and motioned for Emmett to fallow. We walked out of his room and heard her talking to someone she paused then talked again I assume she's on the phone the._

_"How is this going to work?" I kept walking but Emmett grabbed my elbow and pulled me back I was about to protest but he put his index finger to his ear as if saying lets listen to the conversation I was about to just walk away to greet mom when she said_

_"How am I supposed to tell them that we are moving in two weeks huh?"_

_With those words that she said my whole world was crushed not again I don't want to move! why now? Why us? It's been four years can't she wait three more until I graduate? ugh I hate my mother she's never cared for us it always about her, her work, her boss everything she always ignores us yeah we might live like spoiled children and get what we want but I don't need all of that shit I just need my mother to love me, us unconditionally but no she just ignores us like we don't exist at all. Emmett and I try to get her attention but it never works and why should we be the ones trying it should be her trying to get our attention not that she would notice if we just don't acknowledge her_

_"No Phil I am not going to move, my children they are used to living here they have their friends and this is the longest time we have stayed without moving" she paused "can't someone else do it? I want to stay here until Bella graduates Phil" yeah cause you really care about us_

_"Really Phil? You are not going to regret this right?" she waited for the answer then she squealed_

_"Regret? Regret what?" I whispered to Emmett_

_"I don't know Bella"_

_"Yes Phil I would love to" love to what "yeah we will see you in two weeks" what? No I don't want to move_

_"yeah okay so after those six months we will go to Texas and after being their for six months we will go to Florida right?" she waited for the answer "okay sounds good"_

_"what!" I whispered yelled_

_"Sh! calm down Bella lets change and go talk about it at the park okay"_

_"No Emmett I'm just going to go like this I don't care lets go" I whispered to him_

_"okay lets go out from your window and take your school stuff" he went to his room changed and grabbed his school stuff then he came to my room we went to my window and jumped to the tree and claimed down I always use this tree to leave at night when I can't sleep we walked to the park and sat in a bench we stayed silent for five minutes until Emmett spoke_

_"Bella what are we going to do I don't want to move and I'm sure that you don't either right?"_

_"yeah I don't want to move ugh I hate mom she only cares about herself Emmett I can't stand it especially when she pretends to care when we all know that she doesn't I want to live with dad instead at least he doesn't move all the time"_

_"Bella that's it!" Emmett screamed_

_"What is it Emmett?"_

_"We could move in with dad"_

_"Oh my gosh! We should let's call him right know"_

_"Okay can I use your phone mines dead"_

_"Here" I handed him my phone "put it on speaker"_

_"Okay" it rang twice and he picked up_

_"Hey dad" we said at the same time dad chuckled_

_"Hey kiddos how are you? I haven't heard from you in like three years you guys aren't mad anymore?" mad why would we be mad what did he do_

_"Mad? Why would we be mad at you dad?" I asked_

_"Yeah why would we dad?" asked Emmett confused_

_"well your mother said that after she told you guys that I was going to remarry that you didn't want to talk with me because you were mad at me for doing it" what mom never told us this why didn't she I would of gone to his wedding I would of been happy for him not mad_

_"WHAT! You remarried?" asked Emmett_

_"Congrats dad I'm so happy for you, and mom never told us that you remarried I would have been so happy for you I would have gone to see you get married dad" I said_

_"yes Emmett I did, Bells thank you and your mom told me that she told you guys and that you took it bad and that you didn't want to talk to me ever again is this true?" dad asked he sounded hurt_

_"NO IT'S NOT TRUE!" both Emmett and I answered_

_"Mom never told us and I like Bella I would/am happy that you got married and I would have loved to have gone to your wedding"_

_"Really? Well thank you both so to what do I owe this call of yours to?"_

_"well we don't know if you know that we have been moving a lot and the last time we moved was four years ago"_

_"Yes I do know that and I kept telling your mother to let you move with me since I have never moved"_

_"So you wouldn't mind if we would like to move in with you?" I asked_

_"No I wouldn't mind at all I would love it if my two kiddos come live with me"_

_"Really dad so can we move in with you?" I asked half expecting that he would say no because we haven't called him in forever but to my surprise he said yes_

_"Course you can when will you move in?"_

_"In two weeks" said Emmett_

_"Okay ill have your rooms ready by then and you don't have to bring anything you can start out fresh. Does Renee know about this?"_

_"No she doesn't we won't tell her until she tells us that we are going to move. Dad please don't tell her"_

_"Okay I won't tell her as long as you tell her about this okay"_

_"Okay" we both said_

_"Okay kids I got to go work will be waiting for you"_

_"Okay bye dad, thank you"_

_"Bye dad" Emmett said_

_"Bye kids" Emmett hanged up_

_"OMG EMMETT we are moving in with dad" I squealed "I can't believe that I Isabella just squealed" Emmett started to laugh so I punched him and he just started to laugh harder "shut up Emmett" I tried to be serious but I ended up laughing with him_

_"Ha-ha belly you just squealed that was so funny"_

_"No it wasn't"_

_"Yes it was"_

_"Any who are we really going to tell mom?"_

_"I was thinking that we should tell her the day we leave what do you think?"_

_"Well I don't want to tell her at all but do whatever you want I'm not going to talk with her ever"_

_"Okay we will talk later about it lets just go home"_

_"Okay thanks" Emmett always knows when I don't want to talk_

_End of flashback_

"Has she told you and Emmett yet?"

"No, every time she meets mine or Emmett's stare she looks down quickly like if she feels guilty or ashamed"

"She probably does"

"Maybe but I don't care and the longer she takes to tell us that we are moving the more mad I am going to be at her for taking so long to tell us 'bout it" I really don't care if she feels guilty 'bout it, she knows that we hate moving. "She only cares for her work and her boss Phil ugh" We started to mix the ingredients then we poured the mixture into the baking pan we put it in the oven and headed to living room we sat down on the couch

"Yeah I guess I see your point hey I have an idea"

"Oh no, Josh don't tell me your idea they always turn out bad"

"No they don't"

"Yeah huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Oh c'mon just here it out"

"No"

"Please" he said pouting

"Fine what is it"

"I'll ask my mom and dad if I can move with you and I know that they will say yes besides they're never here they are always on cruises and or on vacation"

"OMG! That is not a bad idea Josh let's call my dad and ask him if you can come live with us" I pulled out my phone and dialed his number it ranged twice and he picked up

"How's my favorite girl doing?"

"Hey dad I'm good what 'bout you"

"I'm good as well to what do I owe this pleasure to?"

"Okay so um I was wondering if a friend could come live with us?"

"Well of course sweetheart what could one more teenager do?" he said sarcastically

"Yay thanks daddy"

"Well I go to go sweetheart duty calls love ya"

"Love ya too dad bye" I ended the call

"I'm so excited Josh you're going to move with us we just have to ask your parents"

"I know I'll ask them when they come"

"Awesome, hey you want to go swimming?"

"Foshizzles"

"Hey that's my word don't use it"

"whatever Izz your swim wear is upstairs in your room" yeah I know I have a room in his house only because I'm here so much I went upstairs and wore my black bikini yeah I know me where a bikini yeah right but I did I only where them when it's just me and Josh at the pool. I put it on grabbed two towels because knowing Josh I bet he forgot his and headed to the pool

"Hey Izz"

"Hey got you a towel because knowing you I bet you forgot one"

"Ah shit I did thanks Izz"

"Welcome" I got in and sat at on the stairs in the pool Josh came over to me and sat next to me

"Are we not going to have a swimming race?" he asked

"Hmmm no not right now maybe later" I answered

"Okay?"

"Yeah, hey Josh can I ask you a question?"

"You just did"

"Hardy har har no seriously"

"You know you can Bella you don't even have to ask"

"Yeah I know. any who you know we are moving and it means it's a fresh start and you know how I'm shy and all that and I always seclude myself and never even try to dress better well I was thinking that I should change all that and be more open and have a social life what do you think should I or not?"

"first of all you weren't always like that you used to be fun and outgoing and you loved to talk to people it's all her fucking fault and second of all what a stupid question Izz of course you should change that and stand up to yourself more often can I help you with it?"

"You think I let people walk all over me and that I don't stand up for myself?"

"Most of the time yes you do"

"Well yeah you can help me with all that"

"Cool we have 11 days to get you prepared we start tomorrow morning cool?"

"Cool" I said oh damn the cake how long have we been out here? "Oh shit the cake Josh!" I said getting out of the pool and ran inside to the kitchen mmm it smells good I grabbed a kitchen knife opened the oven and sticked the knife in I took it out and looked at it, it was clean "it's done"

"Yummy can I have some know?"

"No Josh we have to let it cool and put frosting on it in the meanwhile lets go take a shower" I said he smirked then I realized what that sounded like he opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it "separate Josh"

"I know Izz I was just going to say if we had to"

"Right I believe that" I said sarcastically "and yes Josh we do we smell like bleach"

"Okay mom" said Josh and ran upstairs he knew what I did when he called me that I put the cake on a cake stand to let it cool off. I went to my room grabbed a towel some sweats and a black tank top I went in the bathroom and took a shower half an hour later I went downstairs to the kitchen to put some chocolate frosting on the cake but it already had frosting Josh must've done it I went the cupboard took two plates and two glasses out then I went to the freezer took out the mint chocolate chip ice cream and the soda I served us each a slice of cake two spoonful's of ice cream and a glass of Pepsi "hey josh" I hid his plate and glass behind me and put mine in front of me just to tease him

"Yeah what's up?"

"Look at what I have and you can't have some" I said while taking a bite from the cake

"Hey that's not fair I put the frosting on the cake Izz" he said pouting

"Yeah? Well too bad" and took another bite he smirked and walked over to me

"Yeah?" he stepped toward me and picked me up bridal style

"Josh put me down" I said while playfully hitting his shoulders

"Nope I won't...yet" he said popping the p

"Joooooshhh put me down I'll give you some"

"Okay" he put me on the couch and to my surprise he started to tickle me

"Josh ple-please s-stop" I said in between fits of giggles

"Are you going to do that again?"

"No I w-woo-wont just stop plea-please"

"You're positive?"

"y-yes" he stopped and offered me his hand I took it and we headed to the kitchen

"So at what time do you want to start tomorrow?"

"Hmmm as soon as we wake up sound good?

"Yup" we ate in silence when we were done it was only 8 pm hmm we should watch a movie I was 'bout to ask him when he asked "hey Izz want to watch a movie?"

"Omg Josh I was just about to ask you that"

"Great minds think alike Izz" I laughed at that

"Right lets watch a cartoon movie"

"Okay which one?" asked Josh

"Hmmm how about the lion king or toy story"

"Oh the lion king I love that movie"

"Put it on" he went to his room to grab the movie a minute later he was back putting it on the dvd I lied down on the couch and waited for the movie to start Josh pulled my head up so I sat and he sat where my head was then he pulled me down he put my head on his lap, we always do this when we watch movies the menu popped on the screen I waited for josh to put play but he didn't two minutes had passed and he still hasn't put play "Josh?" I asked without looking at him

"Mmm"

"Umm are you going to put play on the movie or are we going to just watch the menu?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah let's just watch the movie" Hmmm weird we were up to the part when Mufasa dies saving Simba. Josh's fingers were going through my hair and soon I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer: I own nothing but Emmett**

**Emmett: what when was this**

**Me: yesterday member. want a cookie?**

**Emmett: no I dont, yes please**

**Me: here *hands two cookies***

**Emmett: thanks tani *eats cookies***

**Edward: hey I want a cookie**

**Me: do I get to own you?**

**Edward: no not for all the cookies in the world**

**Me: well I already own Emmett**

**Emmett: what no you don't**

**Edward: now tell the readers**

**Me: no**

**Edward: fine we wont come anymore**

**Me: okay I do not own Twilight nor Emmett and Edward *walks away sobing***

Chapter 3

I woke up in my room which is strange considering that I fell asleep downstairs in the couch watching the lion king hmmm probably Josh carried me to my room ah that Josh always so caring. I grabed my phone to check what time it was 9 am I got up from my bed and headed to the bathroom. I changed into some plain jeans, a tank top, I put my hair in a ponytail and brushed my teeth. I went to the kitchen to make pancakes and hashbrowns only to find Josh cooking

"morning Josh"

"morning belly how'd you sleep?"

"good what 'bout you?"

"I didn't sleep much Emmett kept me up all night" wait what Emmett is here when did he get here and why was he here

"Emmett? what was he doing here?" Josh didnt get to answer for Emmett answered my question

"I, belly came looking for you" said Emmett behind me

"for what?" I asked

"to see if you wanted to go to the bonfire but when I got here you were asleep" so then Emmett probably took me upstairs makes more sense

"oh" was my response "oh yeah thanks for taking me upstairs how'd you know that is where I usually sleep" I asked Emmett

"um when I came you were already in the room" Emmett said confused so then Josh took me up

"wait you didn't take me up to my room?"

"no he didn't I did you fell asleep half way through the movie so when it finished I took you to your room so you could sleep more comfortable"

"oh thanks Josh your always so caring" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek "so whats for breakfast Josh?"

"hey what makes you think he made breakfast?"

"I know for a fact that you didn't because you cant cook not even if your life depended on it" I said and laughed I don't know why but it sounded funny to me Josh and Emmett just looked at me like if I were crazy I stoped laughing

"why are you laughing" asked Emmett

"im not laughing"

"fine why were you laughing?"

"umm I honestly don't know why I did I just felt like it I guess"

"wierdo" both Emmett and Josh said

"whatever lets eat and get started Josh" wanting to start already

"okay you think Emmett could help us?"

"hmm I don't know do you think its a good idea"

"hello im right here what are you talking 'bout?"

"yeah I think he could help you with self defense and maybe social skills too"

"hello im right here and why would I need to teach Bella self defense moves did john do something to her or did some random chick beat you up cuz if they did oh they will pay" Emmett said annoyed and mad

"yeah your right" I said I was bout to tell Emmett bout our plan when he started yelling

"alright Isabella Marie your going to tell me what the hell is going on. RIGHT. NOW!"

"gee Emmett take a chill pill I was 'bout to tell you when you started yelling at me"

so I started to explain to him how I wanted to start fresh that I didn't want to be shy, that I wanted to socialize have fasion sense and not be clumsy anymore he agreed to teach me self defense moves. Josh was going to help me with my clumsiness and both of them were going to help me with or try to help me with my clothes and help me open up and not seclude myself. We made a scheduel in the mornings every single day Josh and I will go running for an hour then Emmett and I will practice my self defense moves then Emmett's best friend is supposed to come give me lessons on how to dress and how to use make up and the day before we leave to Forks Josh, Emmett and I are goig to go shopping.

We ate breakfast in silence Josh made chocolate crepes and srawberry smothie it was delicious Emmett beign Emmett also ate cake and made himself some eggs I know Josh and I were shoked that he was actually able to cook eggs and they came out pretty good

"alright belly lets strech for five miniutes then we go run cool?"

"sounds good. hey Emmie where do you wanna meet for the lessons?"

"how bout here? is that okay josh?"

"yupp its fine" I started streching, Im I doing the right thing I just want to change because im tired of not having a social life beign clumsy and im tired of people taking advantage of me because im to nice so yes I am doing the right thing.

After we were done streching we started running and beign the clumsy girl I am I tripped sevral times an hour later we got home I was all sweaty and dirty from all the times I fell so I went to take a shower I got dressed into baggy jeans and a t-shirt the door bell rang some one opened it Im guessing Josh oprned it and the person that just came is Emmett.

"my I come in?" Josh asked while knocking om my door

"yeah come in" I said when he did I asked "was that Emmett?"

"no it was Sharon"

"oh Sharon's here why isnt she up here too?"

"I see your eager to see me" Sharon said and chuckeled a bit

"omg I havent seen you in like for ever what brings you here?"

"I know right we need to hang out before you leave and im here to give you lessons on how to use make up and how you should dress"

"well ill leave you two ladies alone so you can get started" said Josh a bit amused hmm I wonder why

"okay bye" we both said

"okay so lets get started"she said

she went on and on about how what I was wearing was not a good choice then she asked me to show her my clothes but they were at my house so she said that we were going to go to my house we said bye to Josh and told him that we would be back in an hour or two. when we got home no one was home and I mean no one it was just Sharon and me. I offered her a soda and she politely declained we headed up stairs and I showed her my wardrobe she screamed when she saw my clothes

"Isabella Marie if you have money to buy what you want why do you buy these clothes they are not fasionable at all and look at these shoes they are all worn out BELLA! where is your make up?" I have a feeling shes gunna scream even more when i tell her I dont have any

"umm I don't have any"

"WHAT!" she screamed

"sharon you should've known that have you ever seen me wear make-up at all?"

"no never"

"then why would I have any?"

"I dont know maybe you only where it around Josh to impress him I don't know bella...I just thought that" she trailed off

"why would I only wear it around him thats just dumb I dont need to impress him why would I want to?" I asked her its not like I want him to be my boyfriend

"I dont know bella its just that before you moved here Josh never paid attention to any girl at school no matter how hard they tried and then you come and starts talking to you with out you doing anything or maybe it was cause Edward and Alice talked to you cause what ever they did so did he" the first part is true he told me one day when I asked him 'bout it he said that he ignored them cause most of 'em are shallow and that they only wanted to be his friend cause he was popular or just wanted to talk with Edward or Alice the second part of what she said im not so sure Josh wouldn't do that he's my best friend my brother no he wouldn't just be my friend cause of them would he? no he wouldn't he's not like that ive known him for four years but I decided to just ask bout to see what she said

"so your saying that Josh wasn't/ isn't my friend or what?"

"no bella I never said that, Josh is your friend its just that..." she trailed off she looked at me confused then jealousy crossed her features she looked down and a minute later she looked up at me again "you know what forget it"

"okay whatever" I said wait earlier when she trailed of she looked jealous and she was looking at me is she jealous of me cause im always with Josh? now that I think about it the last month of school she acted weird around me every time Josh and I were together she sometimes looks at me in anger or in jealousy other times she looks happy hmmm oh my gosh sharon likes Josh and she thinks I like him eww thats gross Josh is like my second older brother

"sharon"

"mmm"

"your jealous arent you?" she looked at me confused then in realazation of what I was talking 'bout

"what are you talking 'bout belly?" shes trying to play dumb with me

"you know what im talking 'bout"

"umm I do?"

"yes you do "

"no"

"oh for crying out loud your jealous that im always with Josh you like him dont you?"

"um no im not I don't have to I don't have any reason to be jealous" she denied but she didn't deny that she liked him

"so you do like him?"

"what no I j-just said t-that I didn't"

"no you didn't you just said that you didn't have to be jealous and that you had no reason to be"

"yeah no resaon to like him" she continued to deny

"stop denying it you do like him"

"okay I like him so what he's yours I wasnt planning on making a move I do respect my friends crushes okay unlike some people" she said directing the last part to me with such disgust what the hell is wrong with her

"what the hell sharon I respect my friends crushes to okay if you would've told me I would've helped you and what makes you think I like him he's my best friend/ my brother sharon"

"what so you don't like him?" she asked confused

"no' I don't he's like a brother to me"

"omg im so sorry belly I thought you liked him and then vickie told me that you knew I liked him and that you were trying to take him away from me just to make me suffer gosh why did I believe her? im so dumb I should of known she was lying"

"sharon why would you believe that bitch she did so much to you and me first she takes my boyfriend after he dumped me then she dumps him the next week just to take your boyfriend and when he dumped you she dumped him and know she is trying to ruin our friendship ugh that skank!"

"I know belly I just I dont know why I believed her"

"its okay so you gunna give me some lessons or what?" we looked at eachother and started laughing she went to her purse took out a small bag from her purse and dumped the continents on the bed make up she picked up a bottle that looked like her skin

"yeah c'mon you see this"

"yeah"

"this is concealer"

"okay" it went on like that for the rest of the hour her explaing what each of the diffrent ones were used for then she went to my closet and told me what was good and what wasnt most of my clothes as she said arent good the only ones good were the ones my mother got me so it went on until the hour was up we grabbed our stuff and headed to josh's place in my bugatti vayron

"so are you ever going to tell him that you like like him?"

"are you kidding no way he likes you and I-"

"he what? no he doesn't" I interrupted

"yes he does have you seen the way he looks at you or takes care of you?"

"sharon he doesn't like me why would he im just plian jane"

"are you kidding your not plain jane your GORGEOUS Bella you obviously don't see your self "Sharon said emphasing the word gorgeous I don't know why she said that cause obviously im not im just plain jane

"you know what else we need to work on?"

"what?"

"your confidance"

"um no my confidance is just fine" with that we arrived at his house we got out and headed to the door sharon was 'bout to knock when I opened the door and walked in she looked at me giving me the look that said what are you doing I just shruged and pulled her in

"what are you doing Josh is going to get mad at us Bella"

"no he wont this is like my second home and if I knock Josh gets mad at me so I just walk in now"

"umm okaaayy what bout me?"

"silly you came with me it dont matter"

"you sure? I don't want him to get mad at me"

"he wont trust me"

"she's right you know" said josh from behind her which made her jump three feet in the air he laughed but composed him self quickly "I wont get mad besides you came with belly"

"umm okay. oh yeah I got an idea for something else we could work on"

"no she doesn't" I said quickly smiling

"what is it" asked Emmett. Emmett? when did he get here

"we could wo-"

"fermez ta bouche" I said covering her mouth with my hand

"mwecodwokconfd" she mumble against my mouth then all of a sudden someone carried me to the couch I turned to see who it was Josh. Damn Josh always carrying me

"Josh why did you do that now shes going to say it"

"because I want to hear her idea thats why"

"well I was thinking"

"fermez ta bouche"

"Iwasthinkingthatwecould"

"fermez"

"could work on her"

"fermez ta... oh whatever I give up just tell them"

"confidance" she finshed

"oh thats a great idea" said Emmett I glared at him "but I dont think she needs it"

"okay fine I know josh is also going to agree so whatever we can work on that too sheesh"

"alright belly time to work on self defense"

"ugh lets go then" an hour later we were done and once again I was sweaty so I went to go take a shower sharon chose my outfit from the clothes that josh's mom had bought me I finished my shower and went to grab my outfit from the bed. Black skinny jeans with a yellow tank top and black ballet flats sharon came in and started to put light make-up so I could look natural.

This is how it went for the rest of the week I have to say that it actually is working im not as clumsy as I used to be I still sometimes trip but not every single miniute I also can know prtotect myself against another girl or guy depends but I also know how to use make up the clothes well I still have some difficulty with but I can dress better so all in all I have progressed I also found out that school in forks wont start until another week so we are still going to work on the changes only sharon wont be their to help me.

**A/N: okay guys here is chapter 3 hope you like it I will try to post chapter 4 later on tonight.**

**thanks to all of you who read my story love ya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer I do not own Twilight **

Chapter 4

Their is only two days left till we leave to Forks. Sharon, Josh and I invited people to come over to have a pool party so here I am in my room getting ready I put on my green bikini and but on some jean shorts and a tank top over it I don't think im ready to just go in my bikini with so many people here Sharon came in my room she was wearing the samething as me except she wasn't wearing a tanktop and her bikini was white she placed a small white jewelry box on the dresser and came over to me

"Bella take the tanktop off"

"no"

"bella"

"no I won't"

"please or we can do it the hard way"

"fine"

"yay!"

"you didn't invite Victoria or Johnathan right?"

"no I didn't nor my ex"

"okay good we can have some fun with out worrying 'bout drama or problems"

"alright lets go the guys are at the pool already"

"okay"

we went downstairs Sharon went over to her friends I headed to where Josh was, he is talking with someone, no arguing but I couldn't see with who for his back was to me I was walking towards him Josh looked at me for a brief second I smiled at him and kept on walking to him he looked at the person he was talking to and pushed him into the pool then he came running to me

"Hey Josh"

"hey what's up wanna come with me to my room I have to get something out" he said nervously

"umm okay. are you okay"

"yeah im fine lets go" we went up to his room and he started to look for something. I wonder who he was arguing with I shall ask him

"hey josh"

"hmmm"

"who were you arguing with?" he stiffened must be someone I know then

"no one important just some one who I didnt invite"

"right who was it?"

"I told you some dumbass" he said getting angry so i droped it

"okay whatever what are you looking for?"

"a box" a box? for what

"a box? what type a box?"

"a jewelry box"

"oh sharon came in my room with one maybe its that one. what color was it?"

"in your room? white"

"yeah she placed it on my dresser"

"oh okay ill get it later c'mon lets go back to the pool"

"okay" halfway down the stairs Emmett came running up the stairs he looked at josh then at me Josh took off running to the pool

"traitor" I yelled at him Emmett took my hand and took me up stairs

"Emmett I wanna go swim" I whined "damit let me go"

"no I wanna show you something"

"what are you guys up to first Josh wants look for something then you wanna show me something what is going on Emmett!" I tried to calmly say but wasn't sucessful

"nothing bella" okay now I know for sure they are hiding something Emmett only calls me bella when he's hiding something or frustrated

"right who was the guy that Josh pushed into the pool?"

"some dumbass that wasn't invited" ugh thats exactly what josh said did they plan this or could it be johnathan no they would of told me

"thats exactly what josh said Emmett"

"great minds think a like" I laughed at that

"you and josh great minds yeah right" I said luaghing

"its true though" Emmett said pouting

"emmett is it johnathan?"

"no"

"if he were here you would tell me right?"

"I don't know Bella"

"Emmett if he were here I would need to know to prepare myself and get him the fuck out of here!" I yelled the door opened but I didn't bother to turn around to see who it was I just looked at Emmett who looked like he was 'bout to kill someone that means he's here I turned around and there he was standing in the middle of the room dripping wet so thats who Josh pushed in the pool why didn't he tell me

"then kick me out boo I would love to see you try" Johnathan said in a mocking tone

"two things, one don't call me boo im not your girlfriend any more two what the fuck do you want?"

"aww babe I just wanted to see you. you know you've changed so much" he said innocently

"just leave will you I dont need your drama"

"but this isnt your house and I was invited here im not so sure bout you though I highly doubt that you were invited"

"im pretty sure you werent invited cause Sharon and I invited our friends and our boyfriends and you are certianly not either one of them so get the fuck out before I force you to" as soon as the words our boyfriends came out of my mouth he looked pissed

"what you didnt invite people your not a social person and are you cheating on me!"

"ha ha your so funny johnny I would never cheat on you wanna know why?" I asked but didn't give him time to answer "cause your not my boyfriend anymore and as for your first assumption I am not the same girl anymore ive changed" I turned around to talk to emmett he had his fist in balls trying to control himself and was glaring at Johnathan "Emmett if you please" I motioned to Johnathan with my hand

"with pleasure sis" maybe I could let him stay and show him what he is missing out on hmm Ill have to go ask Sharon and Josh bout it

"on second thought maybe he could stay for awhile" Emmett looked at me like sayin what are you crazy "ill see you downstairs I have to talk with emmett bye" with that Johnathan left grining from ear to ear

"are you crazy he cannot stay"

"wait I have an idea but I need sharon and Josh here first" I took out my phone and called Josh it only rang twice

"heyy belly where are you?"

"im in my room with Emmett hey come up here will ya oh and bring sharon to"

"okay we will be up in a minute" he wasnt kidding when he said that in a minute both sharon and Josh were here

"so whats your idea" asked Emmett

"okay wait a sec whats going on first?" asked Josh

"well Johnathan is here" I said "but im sure you knew that already right Josh" I said a bit angry at him for not telling me

"sorry I didn't want to tell you cause I wanted you to enjoy this with out any drama" said Josh

"wait so if he is here that means that andrew is here too" said Sharon

"That I do not know but if he is here we can make them see what they are missing out on" I said

" Im down how we gunna do it though?" asked Sharon

"well thats were the guys come in and they only have to if they want to though"

"what do we have to do" asked Emmett excitedly

"you guys have to pretend to be our boyfriends" I said

"okay im down" they both said at the same time

"okay then since Emmett is my brother Sharon he's yours and Josh your mine cool?"

"yupp" they all said I looked at Sharon who looked sad

"guys you can go imma talk with Sharon for a bit"

"kay bye" said Emmett

"bye guys" Sharon and I said

"hey are you okay with this cause if your not I can always ask Max "

"No Im fine with it its just I don't know wierd... but I do want to get back at the assholes so lets do this shit" I laughed and agreed with her. This is gunna be wierd I dont think I want to do this any more especially if Sharon is right bout Josh liking me what if he takes this whole thing wrong what if things are wierd between us after I do not want to lose my best friend over this

"you know what I dont want to do this anymore its gunna be wierd"

"no bella we have to do this no matter how wierd it is okay"

"but what if your right bout Josh he might take it seriously and I dont want that and I dont want you to get mad at me hes yours and-"

"dont worry bout josh he knows its just pretend and I wont get mad at you because I like him know that its just fake only to get back at the assholes okay" I took a big breath and answered her

"okay" she's right, Josh should know its just pretend to get back at Johnathan and that it wont mean nothing to me

"lets do this shit" she said we linked arms and headed down stairs only to find Josh and Emmett fighting with the assoholes

"Josh! Emmett! stop it"

Sharon screamed they didn't listen they kept on fighting like some kind of wild animals I had to do something what will make them stop oh I know Emmett hates it when they hose him aswell as all of them I went and looked for a hose I found one I asked the guy if he could turn it on when I was by the pool I went by the pool and they were still fighting I pointed the hose to them and ten secons later I was hosing them they kept on fighiting dang How was I supposed to stop them now if that didnt work nothing will

"Heyy bella I have an idea" said Sharon

"what is it"

"lets ask Max, Aaron, Nathan and Miguel to take the assholes out when we kiss our boyfriends in front of the assholes they might be more provoked but itll get them to stop you want to try it out?" she asked

"kiss them? I cant do that it'll be wierd and he might take it the wrong way" she must be joking I can not kiss Josh hes like my brother he's my best friend thats gross and what if things do get wierd between us and I lose him just because of that but what if it does work though but what if it doesnt and the assholes get more provoked and hurt my brother and Josh. We wont know unless we try it out even though its wierd and gross and might lose him as a friend

"bella we have to do this look they are never going to stop they might kill eachother if we don't do it"

"fine lets go ask them" we ran to the guys and Sharon was explaing to them the plan while I was thinking on how was I gunna kiss Josh what if he takes it the wrong way? will it be wierd between us after? whats the best way to do it I decided I was just gunna kiss him and get it over with. Sharon the guys and I ran to the fight which had stoped already some guys were holding them back our friends pushed the assholes the whole way out of the house Sharon and I ran to Emmet and Josh they didnt have a single scratch on them

"oh my gosh you guys what the hell happened?" I asked

"well when we came down Johnathan and Andrew came over to us and I qoute" leave our girlfriends alone or else youll meet my fist" ha that was funny any ways we told them that we wouldnt and that they should fuck off and then they tried to punch us but they failed and thats when it started so yeah what took you so long to come down" said Emmett wiggling his eyebrows

"MYOB" said Sharon

"oh touchy are we"

"shut up emmett at least we can have some fun now" I said

"actually no we cant my parents called me before the fight and they said that they were on their way so can you guys help me clean up"

"shoot!" said Emmett "ill kick every one else out"

"yeah c'mon we should hurry we only have to clean out here right?" I asked

"yupp just out here I didnt let anyone inside the house so it should be clean" with that all four of us went to clean his back yard it wasnt that dirty just soda cans and food on the floor we finished cleaning in thirty miniutes I went to go take a shower after I was done I wrraped the towel around my body and went to my closet I put on white skinny jeans a low cut black shirt and black ballet flats. I strightened my hair and let it down I put on mascara, eye liner and lip gloss. I went to the living room and sat on the couch ten minutes later everyone else came down

"Omg bella I totally approve of your outfit" Sharon squaled

"thanks I think Im gettin the hang of it" I said "hey guys did u take a shower together or what" I joked

"actually we did belly it was so much fun" said Emmett seriously then he laughed which caused the rest of to laugh with him

"whats so funny kids we would like to laugh too" said Josh's mom she was really pretty with long blonde hair piercing grey eyes, thats probably where Josh got his eyes from she was maybe in her mid thirty's

"hey mom" said josh

"Hi mrs. Smith" said Sharon

"oh please call me Donna I feel old when they call me Mrs. Smith"

"okay Donna"

"Hi Emmett, Bella"

"Hi Donna" we said I went to hug her

"well I have to leave my mom is waiting for me at home it was nice to meet you Mrs smith ops I mean Donna" said Sharon

"okay sweety bye" said Donna

"bye Sharon see ya tomorrow?" I asked

"yupp"

"Hey mom can I talk with you and dad?"

"of course honey what is it?"

"well Emmett and I will leave you alone so you could talk"

"no you two can stay your practically family" Said Donna

"umm okay"

"so what did you want to talk to us bout honey?"

"wheres dad?"

"oh hes outside still oh wait here he comes" she said and Tom (Mr. smith) sat next to Donna he looked like an older version of Josh except that Mr Smith had blue eyes he was probably in his late thirtys or early fortys

"okay so I wanted to ask you if I could move to Forks with Emmett and Bella in two days"

"in two days why so sudden?" asked Donna

"well actually they have only known two weeks and I wanted to ask you in person"

"how long?" asked Tom

"until I graduate so two years"

"well since we are almost never here I guess you can but only if you stay with Bella and Emmett and you call your mother and I every week" said Tom

"done"

"okay then its settled" said Donna

"Bella, Emmett im going to miss you so much" said Donna

"me too im going to miss you and Tom so much your like the mother I never had even though I do have one and Tom is like my second father" I said

"same here" said Emmett

After we had dinner Emmett and I went home to pack our bags we were only taking the most important which for me was my ipod, laptop, cell phone and my car oh and some pictures and for the clothes we were going to go shopping tomorrow and mom still hasnt told us that we are moving but whatever it doesnt matter anyway cause Emmett and I are still going to move with Dad

"Bella, Emmett come down here we need to talk" said mom probably to tell us that we are moving I went to Emmett's room and knocked

"whats up belly"

"mom wants to talk" I said " probably bout moving"

"bout time" he said we headed to the kitchen where she was

"what?" I said coldly

"umm I don't know how to tell you but"

"Emmett and I are moving with dad" I interrupted I couldn't help it I was mad and she took so long to tell us why? I have no clue but I wanted to get it over with already

"what? why?"

"we heard you talking to your precious phil two weeks ago we heard everything how you chose your job and HIM over us like always" said Emmett

"no I didnt chose him over you"

"yes you did! you always do! you dont care bout us! and why did you tell dad that we hated him because he was remarrying thats not true I dont hate dad! Im happy that he found someone to be happy with!" I screamed at her "but I. Do. Hate. YOU!" I told her harshly and coldly

"bella calm down" said mom tears in her eyes she tried to hug me but I pushed her away

"dont touch me!"

"Emmett, bella im sorry I just think that-"

"nothing you dont think ever!" I yelled Im pretty sure Even the neighbors could hear me yelling at this point

"Isabella I am your mother and you will respect me whether you like it or not" she screamed at me

"no I will not you havent been my mother in over ten years I dont have to respect you!" she took a step towards me and slapped me and hard it stinged but im not gunna show her that. Emmett and I gasped Emmett looked at her with hatered she slaped me what right does she have to hit me she hasnt been my mother in over ten years

"I. HATE. YOU" I said each word with hatered "I would have hit you back but im not going to just cause you havent been my mother in over years dont mean you arent my mother you still are my mother but that dont mean I have to respect you though"

"Bella's right you havent been our mother in over ten years and you don't have the right to hit her or me and dont you ever dare hit bella agian"

"bella im so sor-"

"NO! save it I dont give a fuck" and I walked up to my room and called Josh

"hello"

"hey Josh"

"hey whats wrong?" how did he know something was wrong? he knows me to well

"Emmett and I got in a fight with renee" from now on I refuse to call that woman my mother Im just going to call her by her name

"oh you guys wanna sleep here until we have to leave to Forks then?"

"please" Emmet came in my room he still looked mad

"okay ill come pick you up ill be their in five okay"

"okay come through my window"

"okay" we hanged up I looked at Emmett and ran to him to give him hug something we both needed he gave me his famous bear hug which always make me feel better

"are you okay bella?"

"yeah hey wanna spend the last few days over at joshs place?"

"yeah I dont wanna be here no more" he said it like he wants to tell me something but I wont push him he'll tell me when he's ready "bella, I have to tell you something" okay so I guess this is the right time

"what is it?"

"mom is getting married to phil" what no she cant she did it agian HIM over us like always ugh!

"WHAT!" so thats what she meant when she said if he wouldnt regret it ugh I cant believe she chose him over us her kids I hate her but then agian I shouldn't have been surprised that she would have chosen him over us argh I just hate her even more for slapping me it still stings my cheek is probably red

"belly" josh whispered

"mmm" I responded I knew if I talked I would snapp at him and I didnt want to he had done nothing wrong it was all renee I took deep slow breaths to calm myself from everthying that has happened tonight from the arguement with renee to her slapping me and finding out that she was going to marry her boss the person who she always choses over me and Emmett

"you guys ready?" I took two more deep breaths and respponded to him as calmly as possiable

"yeah let me just get my ipod, laptop, my car keys and my cell and we could leave" their is no way im leaving that car my dad gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday I just love that car its awesome and dad gave it to me because he knows I love Italien sports cars

"imma go get my stuff ill meet you down stairs" said emmett

"no here, we are leaving throgh my window" I said

"okay" he said I grabbed my stuff and waited for Emmett to come back not even a minute later he was back

"okay lets go"

"lets take you car bella I dont want to walk"

"okay but I dont want to drive"

"like I would let you"

He said I got in the back of my car and handed Emmett my car keys they got in and we drove away to joshs place. as soon as we got there I headed to Joshs room on the way their I greeted Mr. and Mrs smith Emmett stayed behind to explain what happened tonight and josh fallowed me to his room when we got in he turned on the light and as soon as he saw me he hugged me

"bella are you okay?"

He sounded concerned but I didnt want to talk about it so I just went to the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror I looked horrible I had a tear stained face, blood shoot red eyes from crying I didnt even know I was crying and my cheek was still red from the slap renee gave me I washed my face and dried it. I went back out to his room he was lying down on his bed he patted the spot next to him I went over and layed down putting my head on his chest

"Bella are you okay?"

"I dont want to talk about it maybe tomorrow morning or later tonight"

"okay"

Emmett came in and asked me if he could tell josh I told him yes and so he did Josh's fingers went through my hair as if untangling it the entire time and soon sleep took over me

**A/N: okay so here is chapter 4 guys its the longest chapter I have yett written hope you like it  
>okay so chapter 5 might be short and the rest of the characters might not come in until chapter 6 or 7 I do not know yett enjoy the chapter<br>thank you to all of you who read my story love ya :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer: I own nothing all belongs to SM  
>sorry for the long wait but here you go :)<strong>

Chapter 5

I woke up with someones arms around me I checked what time it was 9 am, Josh was hugging me I tried to get out of his arms but he would just hug me tighter to him so I just lay there thinking of everything that happened last night with Renee what she did was harsh but whatever im over it.

I wonder what happened to Edward and Alice why they stoped calling us I miss them both so much but if I ever see them again I am not talking to them no matter what im mad with them for not keeping in touch with us. I mean why wouldnt they I still keep in touch with the few friends that I have made over the years.

I glanced at the clock again 9:40 am wow I spent forty miniutes thinking and Josh is still sleeping damn it, I tried to get out of his embrace again and this time he let me go I went to my room and grabed jean shorts with a black tank top that said 'Love will save the day' and blue gladiator sandals I took a towel with me and took a shower after I was done I put on my outfit and my gladiator sandals I blowed dried my hair and let its waves fall naturally, I put on blue mascara and blue eyeliner when I finished getting ready I glanced at the clock again 10:30 am I went to check on Josh to see if he was awake and to my surprise he was awake and ready to go

"Morning Bella"

"Morning, hey where is Emmett?"

"Oh he's downstairs eating already"

"shoulda known" I said chuckling

"C'mon everyone else is waiting for us to eat. oh and Sharon is here already"

I squealed "wow what is wrong with me this is the second time I squeal this month that is not good" I said and ran to the kitchen right when I was bout to go in Josh ran past me

"I win" he said

"Damn I never win with any of you" I said pointing my finger to each of them

"nope" they all said in unison

"okay kids lets eat shall we" with that we ate breakfast or brunch whatever you call it at this time when we finished we excused our selfs and went outside to the cars

"okayy so we take two cars cause knowing Sharon their is going to be alot of bags" said Emmett

"okayy then Im taking my car who wants to come with me?" I asked I know Josh is going to want to take his car the bmw m1vintage white

"ill go with Bella, and Emmett can go with Josh" said Sharon

"okay" we all said I got in my car

"so where we going" the guys said coming to us I looked at sharon for the answer

"the mall thats forty miniutes from here you guys know where its at?"

"no" they both said

"so then its just me and Bella that know then? one of you guys go with her and ill go with the other" said Sharon

"why go to so much trouble when we could all go together"

"no we cant we are going to buy for all three of you and its gunna be a lot of bags" said Sharon

"someone just get in the car so we can leave im getting impatient here" I said

"okay, okay so you or me Emmett"

"well I don't want to go with belly cause well its belly so you can go with her and ill go with Sharon in your car" said Emmett

"gee love you too Emmett" I said sarcasticly "c'mon lets go the sooner we leave the sooner we can be back" I siad, Josh got in the car and as soon as his door closed I sped off to the mall

"I can see you have never gone shooping with Sharon before" said Josh

"yeah so? it cant be that bad"

"ill ask you again when we get home and see what you think then"

"umm okay" we drove in silance the rest of the way I went twenty miles over the speed limit. someones phone vibrated I looked at Josh and he got a text he grabbed his phone and read whatever it said he smirked and looked at me

"Hey belly Emmett says if you wanna race?" Emmett and Josh both knew I loved racing I have no I idea why but I do

"Im down" I looked out my window and saw Emmett looking at us I nodded at him comfirming that I was ready he nodded too

"he said at the next stop it starts"

"alright cool too bad Sharon is the one driving this is gunna be a piece of cake" I said she races too but she just started shes not expierienced in it

"yeah thats true but Emmets been teaching her so who knows how much she knows"

"that don't matter im still better than Emmett, Emmett didn't start racing long ago maybe a year and a half ago as for me I was taught by the best more than three years ago"

"oh really you never told me this" he said mocked hurt

"oh get over it," I said "and besides have you forgoten who was the one who tought him how to race"

"so how long have you been racing?"

"well I got intreasted in racing because one day my friends cousin was supposed to take us out to eat pizza and he came across one of his friends they started talking and twenty miniutes later we were at a racing site he told me and my friend to stay put and to not move that he would be back after the race so thats how it went he raced twice and I was fascinated by the speed and all the diffrent types of cars and engines all that stuff so basicly since I was in seventh grade a year before I met you"

"wow thats a long time and you still haven't answered my question"

"you ask so many that I already forgot what it was" I said teasing him and prettending that I had forgoten

"I know you know what Im talking 'bout"

"Alright, I didn't tell you cause you never asked" we came to a stop and I looked over at Emmett and Sharon, I smirked at them they both smirked back at me

"whatever, okay you ready?"

"yupp"

"and go"

I sped off once the light went green heading to the mall over 110mph Sharon was right behind me I was trying to block her from passing me by moving side to side when she tried. A little while later she disappeared then I rembered the shorcut to get their she must've taken it so I speeded up in order to catch up to her a minute later she appeared in front of me

"crap" I muttered

"ha, and you thought it was gunna be easy"

"Fermez ta bouche!" I told him he just chuckled "hey do you know if Emmett's been teaching her how to drift yet?"

"as far as I know no he hasnt yett why?"

"perfect" he just gave me a confused look. This is perfect the rest of the way are just going to be curves and turns I could and we would have to slow down to do it ohh here comes the first curve I just smiled evily I looked over at Josh and he looked at me as if I were crazy maybe I was I get carried away when it comes to cars and racing

As I had thought she slowed down more than I did and I passed her when I got in the parking lot I parked and got out with smirk on my face Josh did the same we headed to a bench in front of a water fountain to wait for Emmett and Sharon two minutes later they arrived they parked on the far side from where I parked so I doubt that they would see my car

"oh look they are here finally" I said

"'bout 'effin time" we saw them get out and they immidiately started to search for us and when they didnt see us they smirked ha they think they got here first "aww they think they got here first how cute" he said "lets call them" he got out his phone and handed it to me it rang twice when he picked up

"well hello their Josh looks like we won we are here already" he said I looked over at Emmett and he was smirking I want to see how long that lasts

"are you sure bout that Emmei?" Emmett frowened for a second but smirked again

"fosho' we are here and you are no where in sight sis"

"you postive bout that?" I asked I saw him look around for a second then opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it "you know Emmie I think you need some glasses"

"oh really then where are you?"

"waiting by the fountain"

"I dont see you" he said looking around to the other fountain

"look to your right Emmett you'll see me and Josh sitting on the bench" he looked over and frowned

"how do I know your not lying and you just got here?"

"I can prove it to you so get your asses here so I can prove it to both of you" I said with that I hanged up and waited for them to get here I looked at both of them and they were still smirking

"they still think they won don't they" stated Josh

"yupp but that smirk will be wipped off their faces once they know we won"

"hmm they are walking so slow"

"when they come and I tell them to fallow us just walk over to my car kay"

"kay" they finally reached us

"fallow us" I told them while Josh and I walked to my car

"bells where are we going?" Sharon asked

"to my car"

"for what?" asked Emmett

"to prove to both of you that we have been here awhile" sharon just huffed

"right whatever you say" said Emmett we reached my car and I put my hand on the hood of my car it was cool already

"touch the hood of my car, both of you" I said smirking

"fuck!" said Emmett

"eh it was my first race and it was awesome" said Sharon

"I thought we had you this time"

"well you almost did but you haven't taught her much"

"how can I? someone doesn't want to teach me"

"oh right well hey I don't want you knowing what my tricks are so yeah I can tell you how or get some one to teach you but I can't I have no patience with you"

"yeah, yeah whatever you say"

"oh yeah, hey Sharon you did pretty good for your first race"

"thanks, well lets get started shall we?" I totally forgot that we came to shop

"well let the touture begin" said Josh I just laughed

"we will see who's laughing at the end of the day" said Josh

With that we went to buy clothes for the guys first, she made both of them buy six pairs of shoes, ten tops and eleven pairs of jeans for each of them. She left to some other store while the guys went to put their bags in the car she first draged me into victorias secret making me buy all diffrent types of undergarments and night gowns she even got me five pairs of thongs I told her that I was never going to wear them and all she said was 'hey you never know, you might change your mind' yeah right I thought. we then proceeded to go out where the guys were waiting gor us Sharon gave the three bags to them and grabed my hand taking me to another store we went to all diffrent types of stores we ended up buying six dresses, five shorts, fifteen pairs of jeans (I know why so many I dont even know myself), eighteen tops, five pairs of shoes,and a bunch of make-up by the time we were done it was 7 pm I was so exhausted, man Josh was right this was painful it took us all day just to shop I don't ever want to go shoping ever again.

we went to a resturant to go eat we ordered our food it didn't take long to arrive we ate in silence once we were done it was eight Emmett paid and we headed to the cars I gave my keys to Josh for I didn't feel like driving once I got in we left bout half an hour later we were at his house and once agian we beat Emmett and Sharon here I wonder why they are not here yet. Josh helped me get the bags out the car and take them up to my room once we were done Emmet had arrived he brought the bags up to his room and and the others to Josh's room.

I went over to Josh's room first and helped him pack it only took 'bout twenty minutes after I was done helping him I went to Emmett's and helped too and in twenty five minutes we were done since niether one of them had as much as I did to pack it only took a little bit. I went to my room and packed all my stuff, in one suitcase I put all my clothes and make-up in another I put my shoes and some of my old clothes and in my toiletries bag I put an outfit, a towel, hair brush, toothbrush, tooth paste and laptop I really didn't want to unpack right away after I finished packing my stuff I took it downstairs to the garage. I went to my room to find Emmett and Josh sitting on my bed looking excited and concerned.

"Heyy guys"

"hey" they both said

"whats wrong guys?"

"bella, mom called"

"so"

"she said that we are not allowed to go to dads place or at least your not"

"and what makes her think I give a fuck"

"she's coming here early tomorrow to pick you up"

"ahhhh! why I don't want to see her! I don't want to go with her!"

"calm down bella"

"she is trying to control my life like always Emmett I am not going to allow her that anymore its my life and I will only listen to you and dad not some lady who has never cared for me or you Emmett. she can go jump off a cliff for all I care"

"Bella I know what you mean but at least say goodbye to our mom will you"

"she is not my mother! and NO! I will not say good bye to that woman" I said angerly and stomped my way out of my room I heard both of them right behind me

"Bella" said Emmett I ignored him

"belly" said Josh again I ignored him too

"Isabella! I am talking to you don't ignore me!" yelled Emmett

"WHAT!" I yelled back

"Bella please just do it please for me"

"No Emmett I wont im sorry but no I will never talk to that woman ever again" I said and walked away he was right behind me again "I am going for a walk Emmett I want to be alone" I said coldly

"Its not Emmett Bella its me Josh I just wanted to see if your okay"

"yeah im fine, ill see you later im going for a walk"

"okay be safe"

"yeah whatever" I said and walked out to the street I heard him walking behind me so I yelled at him "I said I wanted to be alone Josh!" he grabbed me by the elbow "fuck Josh just let me go I dont need this shit right now" I said and he turned me around oh great more problems he looked at me and smirked how I 'effin hate him

"so you got in a fight with Josh did ya?"

"fuck off" I said through griting teeth

"baby whats wrong?" he asked I looked up at him and he truly looked concerned

"Two things Johnathan, one don't call me baby we are not going out and I hate that, two why do you care anyway like I said earlier we are not going out"

"Just cause we are not going out doesn't mean that I don't care for you belly jean I really do care for you and I still love you my belly jean"

"John please don't I can't handle this right know but I do have something to tell you"

"okay what is it?"

"I am moving and I leave tomorrow at four" I told him this is going to be hard for the both of us I mean he was my first boyfriend I will never forget him, he will always have a special place in my heart

"why Bella? please don't go ill leave you alone and I wont bug you any more even if it means to see you from afar please don't go" he said tears in his eyes this broke my heart I have never seen him like this so vulnerable

"John im sorry but its not up to me the woman who claims to be my mother is moving and I don't want to live with her anymore so im moving with my dad till I graduate I truely am sorry" I said tears in my eyes

"baby, I love you please give me another chance you can stay with me and my family you don't have to go"

"John please don't insist you will only make it harder for the both us"

"for the both of us! really? you must be happy that you wont have to see me anymore! why would this be hard for you if it is then don't move bella stay here with me" he yelled but ended up pleading and what he said is so not true why would I be happy bout it he just knows how to push my buttons

"John why the fudge would I be happy 'bout it? this is hard for me as it is for you John you were my first boyfriend I will never forget bout you Ill always love you and you will always hold a special spot in my heart John" I said crying he came closer to me, wiped away my tears and huged me close to him

"beautiful, I don't know what I will do with out you Im gunna miss you so much especially since I still love you Bella"

"if you love me like you say you do then why did you cheat on me? and with that skank?" I asked when he wanted to tell me I would just ignore him and walk away or tell him to fuck off that I didn't want to know but know I just need to know why I know im not pretty and that he could of done better but I loved him and I trusted him and he just used me and played with my heart

"Bella I never meant to cheat on you I love you, why would I? you were my world my everything you were all I wanted but she manipulated me, black mailed me and I couldnt let her hurt you by belly jean she would of done so much to you back then when you couldn't or didn't stand up for yourself and when you saw 'us kissing' she through her self at me bella she was jealous of you cause I chose you over her and I always will" he said

"wait so she manipulated you?" I asked shoked I wanted to believe him but couldnt I dont know why

"yes, beautiful"

"John we still can't be together I don't have the same feelings for you as I did before and if I did I still wouldn't go back with you" I looked at him and he looked confused "because their is no trust Johnathan thats why"

"but-"

"sorry I have to go before Emmett or Josh come looking for me" I walked away

"wait" he said I stoped and turned around to face him he ran to me and stoped when he was right infront of me I looked into his eyes and saw love sadness and regret

"hmmm?" he leaned down slowly I know what comes next hes gunna kiss me but do I want him to kiss me he was centemeters away from kissing me

"belly jean I love you" he said against my lips and kissed me I was stunned I didnt know what to do I have missed his kisses so I just kissed him back I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me his toungue traced my bottom lip asking for entreance I parted my lips to let him in our tounges fighting. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me with such need and passion

"bella!" scramed Emmett. That made us both jump and we pulled away panting for air what have I done I shouldn't have kissed him back I should have pulled away quick

"im sorry johnthan I should have not kissed you" I said touching my lips

"my belly jean dont be sorry I loved it and I know that you still have feelings for me so-"

"what are you doing here with Bella?" asked Emmett

"nothing that concerns you"

"if it involves my sister then it does concern me johnny"

"okay guys don't do this John im sorry ill keep in touch with you" I said looking at him then I turned to look at Emmett "Emmett lets go"

"Bye Bella I love you" said Johnathan

"Bella where you with him the whole time?" I just walked away I was still mad at him for wanting me to say bye to that lady

"oh c'mon Belly you still cant be mad at me"

". . ."

"bella-"

"no Emmett I wont do it thats final now leave me alone im going to sleep" I snaped at him

"whatever then I just wanted you to talk to her at least but i see that it wont happen" said Emmett sadly man I hate seeing him sad. I walked in to the house went to the kitchen where Josh was sitting as soon as he saw me he got up and went to the fridge he took out something and grabbed a spoon he handed it to me oh rocky road ice cream

"I thought you might need it"

"Rocky road yumm thanks Josh"

"no problem you okay"

"yeah im fine just a little confussed and excited for tomorrow"

"yeah me too" I took a cup out and put some Ice cream in it then I put away and headed up to my room

I liked it when he kissed me but why? I mean I dont have fellings for him anymore and I dont trust him so why did I like it im so confused I ate the ice cream I had trying to figure out what was going on with me I finshed my ice cream but I was still confused as to why I liked it I don't love him right of course you dont why would you love that cheating bastard maybe it was just that I was used to it nothing else

I cant beleive I get to see dad in less than 24 hours im so exicited to see him and meet his new wife. with the thought of finally seeing my dad and meeting his wife I driffted off to sleep

**A/N: First of all sorry for the long wait secondly I know I said it was going to be a short chapter but it wasnt as you can see  
>and I rewrote this chapter like four diffrent times and I still dont like how it came out but it was the best I could do and thirdly I would like to give thanks to all those who read my story love you guys<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

It was eight in the morning when I woke up, I got up out of bed and grabed my outfit for today it was warm outside so I picked out white ripped jeans and a red shirt with red converse I grabbed a towel and went to take a shower when I was done I changed into my clothes, dried my hair and put it in a ponytail I put on light make-up (for me light make-up is only masqueara and eyeliner) and went to my room. thats when I heard her oh no she is here ahh why doesn't she leave me alone damnit

"no she doesn't want to so I wont make her!" screamed Emmett

"I am her mother Emmett and she is under age I will not allow my daughter to go with her so called father"she yelled back

"you are not her mother you never cared for her, dad and I have more rights than you do I took care of her all the time heck I practically raised her"

"Emmett don't you dare say that I didn't take care of her you know well that I did"

"no you didn't you were always with phil and or at work what kind of mother are you?" said Emmett and he is right him and dad have more rights over me than her I walked to where they where the living room gosh I feel so embarrased with Mr and Mrs. smith but at least they already knew of this and they wont allow something I don't want

"Mrs. Swan please calm down you can not make Bella go with you I as a lawyer suggest you to let her go" said Tom

"no I will not! my little girl is going to move with me and phi-" when I descended the stairs I went straight to the living room where Josh, Emmett, Renee, Mr. and Mrs. smith were all standing

"I don't care I am not going to move with you or phil im going to move with dad wether you like it or not" I said

"Bella, please I am your mother you will do as I say"

"no you are not my mother you never have been you just pretend to be in front of other people but like Emmet said he and dad have more rights over me than you will ever have" I said she stepped towards me and slapped me again I looked at her with hatered

"bitch! who do you think you are to-" she lift her hand to slap me agian but Mrs. Smith stepped up and stoped her

"you will not hit bella again or I will take bella away from you" said Mrs smith

"Isabella! I will not tolerate you talking to me like I am some stranger" she said ignoring Mrs. Smith

"but you are a stranger Renee you know nothing about me and I know nothing about you"

"I do to know my daughter"

"oh yeah? whats my favorite color?" pathetic she thinks she knows me I highly doubt it she knows nothing about me and I admit if this would of happened three weeks ago I would have not defended myself I would have just let it be and let her continue to take control of my life but not anymore

"umm uh brown"

"eww no I hate that color see what I mean, how many boyfriends have I had?"

"five" she said what does she think I am a slut im only 16 bout to be 17 in two weeks

"wrong agian I have only had one see you proved my point you know nothing about me Renee"

"do not call me Renee I am your mom Bella"

"you dont get to call me Bella only those who are my friends and family get to, you can call me Isabella"

"be-Isabella please come with me I am sorry for hitting you"

"Renee you hurt me with that you had no right to it also hurt that you didnt tell us that we were going to move or that you were going to marry phil until yesterday and this is the last time you ever hurt me now leave before I ask Mr. Smith to call the police on you Renee"

"bel-"

"NOW!" I yelled "I do not want to see you" I sad silently

"I love you Bella I hope you can forgive me some day"

"don't ask me for forgivness ask God, I forgive you but I wont forget and I hope that He can forgive you someday goodbye Renee"

"Isa-"she said

I walked past her and took Josh's hand to go out to the back yard I can't believe her she hit me again ahhh why? man I feel so embarrased with Mr and Mrs Smith with everythhing that just happened

"Belly are you okay?" aked Josh putting his hand on my cheek that was slapped

"yeah it doesn't hurt"

"are you sure? and that is not what I meant what I meant was if you were okay emotionally Bella"

"oh, yeah I am" I lied

"Bella your lying but I wont push you Ill just wait till your ready to talk 'bout it"

"okay thanks" I said "Josh?"

"yeah?"

"Im sorry for what happened with Renee and me I am so embarrased bout it especialy since your parents were their"

"don't worry about my parents they love you, you are like the daughter they never had" he said I just smiled cause I knew that was true they always told me that they love me and that I was their daughter. I saw Emmett, Mr and Mrs Smith coming toward us as soon as they were within hearing range I apolagized for the incident earlier they said it was okay that it wasnt my falt and that if she tried to take me that they wouldnt have let her.

With that we went back in to the house and ate after we were done we got in Mr. Smith's Chrysler 300 he wanted to drive us to the airport and he told us that when we got their that our cars would be at dads place already. When we got their I saw Sharon and John sitting waiting for us I walked up to them and hugged them both I was going to miss sharon alot she was one of the truest friends I have Josh, Emmett and I said our goodbyes to Sharon, John, Mrs. and Mr. Smith. I thanked Josh's parents for everything they had done for me and Emmett and I told them I was going to miss them but I will keep in contact with each and every one of them even John. Before we knew it all three of us were boarding the plane to go to Seattle, Washington I was so exicited to see my dad and his wife.

After a few hours in the plane talking, reading and listening to music we were finally about to land at our destination well not exactly in forks but close dad is supposed to pick us up along with his wife who really wanted to meet us. I looked over to the guys and they were both asleep now to wake them up

"Emmett, Josh wake up we are about to land" I said shaking them they both jolted up and looked confused for a sec

"oh hey Belly how long til we land?" asked Josh half asleep

"mmm bout ten miniutes or so"

"are you serious?" asked Emmett excitedly

"yup" I said

"yes, finally" he said even more excitedly prob to see dad "I am so hungry im glad we are bout to land or I would have eaten all the people in this plane" he said

"ha that would be a challenge for you bro"

"oh yeah? you think you can do it? how bout when we get home we have a pizza contest?"

"your on bro" said Josh

"boys," I said mostly to myself and before long we were heading out of the plane I looked for dad around and I quickly found him next to Esme how lovely I missed her so much its just sad that we lost touch wait Esme? I looked over at Emmett and he looked as confused as I did

"you guys okay? you both looked shocked and confused" said Josh

"Emmett do you see what I see?"

"yeah Esme, but that cant be could it really be her?"

"I don't know Emmett maybe its just someone who looks like he-"

"look guys its Esme" said Josh

"is it really her?" I asked no one in particular

"yes" they both said

"c'mon" we walked to where dad was with an arm around Esme's waist I looked at dad and launched my self at him I was so happy to see him I totally forgot all bout Esme

"I am so happy to see you too Bella I missed you so much"

"me too dad" then I let go of him so Emmet could greet dad to I just stood next to Josh waiting for dad so I could introduce them once they were done I was about to when he beat me to it

"so Emmett Introduce me to your friend and bella where's your friend?"

"Hey dad, this is Josh my best friend" I said he looked a bit mad but then he relaxed Josh extended his hand towards him

"Hi nice to meet you sir" he said

"nice to meet you to Josh"

"umm dad," I said pointing at Esme

"oh yeah sorry dear, Esme this is Bella my daughter and this is Emmett my son" he said pointing to each of us "and Josh bella's best friend"

"Bella, Emmett, Josh this is my wife Esme"

"Esme!" I exclaimed running up to her "I missed you so much how are you?" I asked

"Bella I missed you to dear" she said hugging me back " yes Emmett before you ask I missed you too as well as Josh" she said letting me go to hug them

"you know each other?" questioned dad

"yes" we all said in unison

"good then you already know Alice and Edward right?"

"yup" the guys said

"okay how bout we go home Im tired and hungry" said Emmett

"your always hungry Emmett" said dad

"he hasnt really changed at all" said Josh

"alright lets go then" with that we went to get our luggage and then went out to dads Escalade to go home

I was dreading the time we got home I really didnt want to see Edward or Alice right know I dont know how Im going to react to them so I decided to text my other best friend yes I know I have two best friends so what? only one is a guy and the other is a girl I took out my phone and texted her

**hey rosie :)**

_**Belly jean! OMG how are you?**_

**Im good I just moved in with dad(:**

_**bout time girl**_

**I know right? anyways can you give me advice?**

_**foshizzles! what is it?**_

**okay first of all don't use my word girl thats mine okay lol anywho well dad remarried and I know who she is as well as her kids we were friends before they moved but I am mad at them because they broke a promise they promised to keep and I really don't want to see them right know or ever im just too mad rosie and I dont want dad or my step mom to know though and you know how I am when it comes to promises and when I lose my temper what should I do rosie?**

_**haha okay whatever you say, well tell your dad congrats for me and as for you ex friends or whatever they are just ignore them and when you are in front of you dad or your step mom pretend everything is okay you know what I mean? dont forgive them that easily if you ever do of course**_

**will do rose and thanks I know we havent talked in like for ever I ll call you ASAP okay love you and I miss you**

_**kk but dont forget I miss you too! love ya bye (:**_

**bye(:**

as soon as I put my phone away we were in front of a big a house more like a mansion wonder who lives here we pulled up on the this beautiful mansions driveway no way dad lives here

"okay kids we are here" dad said grining like a maniac

"NO 'EFFIN WAY!" we all yelled

"this is your new home. Emmett, Josh your rooms are in the top floor all too your selfs, Bella your on the floor under them with Alice and Edward oaky?"

"dad can I switch with Emmett?"

"why?"

"umm because Emmett and Josh get into fights alot" I lied

"tha-" started Emmett but I looked at him pleading with my eyes

"is this true Emmett"

"kinda but its not all the time and we only faught cause we wanted the same girl back at home but im sure it wont happen again"

"then their is no problem Josh and Emmett up bella down with Edward and Alice

"dad please cant I just stay with them up their too"

"bella whats wrong why dont you want to stay on the third floor?"

"can I speak with you alone first?" I had to tell him or else I would end up with them on third floor

"okay"

"c' mon kids ill make you something to eat" said Esme I smiled at her

"okay dad see the problem is Im kinda mad with Alice and Edward"

"I see and this has nothing to do with me marrying Esme right?"

"absolutely not its about something that happened bout three years ago so please can I switch with Emmett or can I stay with them?"

"why not switch with josh instead?"

"cause hes mad at them too"

"ohh" he said "can I know why?"

"I dont want to talk bout it"

"okay yeah you can switch with Emmett only if he wants too if not then im sorry baby girl"

"okay thanks dad" I said and reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek

"okay lets go inside and eat" we went inside and let me tell you know that this house was huge much bigger than the one I lived in and bigger than Josh's house we walked down a hall way which led to the living room on the left were the stair case and next to it their was an elevator damn how big was this house dad led me to the kitchen which was pretty big everyone was thier except for Alice and Edward good I sat in between Josh and Emmett they had a plate with two sandwhiches Esme gave me a plate with three thats alot

"thanks Esme but thats too much im fine with one" I said to her

"Nonsense bella you will at least eat two" I just smiled at her and nodded

I took a bite out of my sandwhich it was delicious I missed Esmes cooking I finished eating all three of the sandwhiches suprisingly I was really hungry

"Bella, Emmett I have a welcome home gift for you both" said dad

"oh what is it? is it a dog? are they ballons? no wait I know is it a tiger or an elphant" questioned Emmett I looked at Emmett like he was stupid

"really emmett an elphant? tiger? what are you thinking?" asked Josh

"I dunno"

"nope none of the above here this is for you and bella fallow me plaese"

"okay" we went through a door that leads to the garage, it was a huge garage a saw seven cars in here but one caught my attention a black and neon green camero with a white trim at the bottom dark black windows with a purple bow on top omg I wonder if that its for me? "OMG dad is that for me?" pleaese say yes please say yes

"of course baby girl it is for you" he said smiling I went over and gave him a hug and loads of kisses on both of his cheeks after awhile I went over to admire my car it is a beauty I love it then I heard emmett come in with a huge smile on his face

"Emmett,"

"Belly omg guess what I go- holy shit bella is that your gift? that is awesome"

"Emmett what did you ge-?"

"I got an audi r8"

"that is sick oh my gosh thankyou so much dad but you didnt have to"

"welcome sweetheart and of course I did have to, my children deserve the best of the best"

"thanks dad"

"oh yeah and your cars arrived this morning" he said looking at all thee of us then he looked at me "Bella glad to see you kept yor car in perfect condition"

"course I would besides I have only had it for bout a year dad. you didnt have to get me another car maybe Emmett hes had his for two years but thanks anyways love ya" I asid and went to look for Emmett I saw him outside by his new car and our old cars

"Emmett! omg your car is sick! can I see the engine?"

"no you cant touch my car Bella only guys can...well not even guys only me and those close to me so josh and dad no STRANGERS" He said teasingly

"ouch that hurt Emmett" Isaid mock hurt "since when am I a SRANGER?"

"just kidding bella only us three and dad can touch mmy cars no one else"

"what bout Rosie? if we ever see her again"

"Rosie? yes she can but till then no one else"

oh Emmett can you and me switch rooms please"

"mmm i dunno"

"aww c'mon man you know how she is shes a leathel weapon I tell ya just accept now before its too late"

"Grey eyes has a point teddy bear"

"I still dunno"

"fine if you dont-"

"if I dont what huh? whatcha gunna do"

"oh I dunno call rose and-"

"okay okay you win just dont tell her of that embarassing day"

"thank you teddy bear I llove you now can you and Josh help me take my bags up" I said "please"

"yeah just take the carry on bags and take 'em up to our rooms while we take the heavy ones"

"okay"

we went to dads car only to find that we didnt have to take anything I looked at the guys and they just shrugged and smiled "c'mon lets look for dad" I pushed them towards the front door so they knew to which derection to go when we got their Esme was by the elavators she told us that her and dad took our luggage up to our rooms and that she was going to take on a tour of the house we got in the elavator and she took us down to where the supposed 'hang out' it was huge half of it was a pool and the other half was like an outdoors living room with two couches a huge 52 in flats screen an I home with an Ipod on it she said that anybody can use it but it must stay their and it only has party music and classical.

Next she showed us the kitchen which is huge then the living room which was nice a modern look to it the walls were cool blue with the ferniture either a shade of blue or black then she showed us the guest room which used to be the family room but they didnt use it so they turned it to a guest room she has two guest rooms in this floor.

we went to the second floor technically third but whatever thats mom and dads room yeah I know I called Esme mom but shes always been like a mom to me though but I havent called her that yet also dad study room is here and two more guest rooms the next floor up is Emmett's Edward's and Alice's floor she showd us the doors but we didnt see inside and of course ALice's door said 'Alice's room enter at your own risk' yeah cz she'll play barbie with you. we headed to my supposed room bt its Emmets know before Esme opened the door she said sorry and that she was expecting me to stay in it so thats why it is the way it is, when she opened it I couldnt contain my laughter at the colors and I could see that Esme and josh were trying to aswell but one look at Emmett's expression had me laughing so hard and soon Josh and Esme joined in Emmett just looked like if someone had killed his kitty

"PINK!, YELLOW!" he half screamed "what has this world come to" he said sinking ti his knees

"oh boo hoo teddy bear it not like your maniliness has been flused down the toilet" I said trying not to laugh

"c'mon kids lets go to the las floor Josh's and Bella's floor"

we went to the elavator leaving Emmett in his room right before the doors closed I heard him scream "what has the world come to!"  
>ha Emmett can be so dramatic you just gotta love him though we went to Josh's room and it was a cool blue then we went to my room when she opened the door I fell in love with it instantly it was a dark grey with dark purle a queen size bed a desk a flats screen three bean bags two green ones and a black one it was basicly like Josh's only in difrrent colors but I love it it has a huge walk in closet and a huge bathroom after Esme showed me my room I gave her a hug and told her thanks and that ill probably wont see her until tomorrow morning she gave us both a hug and a kiss on the forehead and with that she left me and Josh in my room<p>

"so josh wanna help me put my stuff way than we go to your room to do the same?"

"aight sounds good" he helped me put my clothes and electronics away while I put my undergarments, hair stuff and make-up away we finished quickly then we went to his room and did the same I put his clothes away while he did the rest when we finished we called his parents to let them know that we were here and settled in already by the tiime it was 8 at night Josh and I said our goodnights so we could call our friends back at home

when I entered my room I went straight to my bed and called rose it only rang twice before she picked up

_**"hello"**_

_**"ROSIE"**_

_**"belly jean! OMG how'd it go?"**_

**"good they werent here so I havent seen them yett, hows's Jazzy?"**

_**"thats good and he's as he puts it'wonderful'"**_

**"whys that?"**

_**"he got a girlfriend can you believe it"**_

**"OH MY GOSH no way he did?"**

_**"yupp hows Emmett"**_

**"he's great he got a girlfriend" I lied**

_**"oh"**_** she said it was quiet for a few seconds when she spoke "thats wonderful"**

**"Rose?"**

_**"yeah?"**_

**"I was just kidding how can he when all he thinks about is you"**

_**"you bitch, and thats not true belly jean"**_

**"rosie we need to hang out tomorrow now that im in forks you still live here right? please say yes, dont tell me you move-"**

_**"Bella! yes I still live here and yes we should hang out tomrrow"**_

**"awesome Ill call you tomorrow morning so we could meet up sound good?"**

_**"perfect night Belly?"**_

**"night"**

with that I hanged up and went to take a shower so I could sleep ill call the others tomorrow after I was done with my shower I changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt and went to sleep

**A/N: Omg I know I havent updated in like a week put I had family problems anyways heres chapter 6 I hope you like it I know that its taking a long time for Edward and Alice to show but I honestly dont know how to make them meet so if you have any ideas on how to make them meet up or when let me know**

**thanks to all of you who read my stories and to those of you who favorite story/author and alert story/author  
>love ya all and ill try to update tomorrow or as soon as I can<br>oh I know its like late but thankyou to nbrian72 and BREAOS for your reviews love ya I think that for the next chapter I shall give you both a tease of whats coming next ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Desclaimer : I own nothing sadly :(**

**Chapter 7**

When I woke up I didn't recognize where I was 'til I remembered I was in my new home I looked at my phone to look at the time nine in the morning I got up and went to my window its raining awesome I went to my closet and picked out my outfit for today dark green almost black skinny jeans a light brown shirt and boots I put my outfit on my bed and went out my door to Josh's room I knocked twice before he opened he was only in sweats and no shirt course I was used to it cause thats how he always slept

"Morning"

"morning, you slept well?" he asked

"yeah I did, you?"

"kinda im just not used to it hey lets go eat some breakfast"

"okay lets go" I said grabbing his hand

when we got their only dad mom and Emmett were their guess Alice and Edward either don't want to see us or they didn't come back last night ugh whatever at least I still don't have to see them yet thats good

"morning dad, esme" I said while giving them a hug "hey Emmett how'd you sleep?" I asked amused sitting across from Emmett

"shut up bella" that only made me laugh

"morning Esme, Dr. Cullen"

"morning" they said in unison

"and please call me Carlisle"

"okay" said Josh

"well Carlisle and I ate alraedy we were just waiting for you kids to come down and eat" said Esme

"um okay thanks, but why?" asked Emmett

"well me and Carlisle are going to work, if you need anything you can either call Carlisle or me okay"

"okay" we said at the same time

"well, have a wonderful day" said Esme

"Esme, where are Alice and Edward?" asked Emmett

"oh, they are at a friends house for a week they should be back tonight or tomorrow morning"

"oh okay" said Emmett

With that beign said Esme put our plates in front of us I offered her to help her but she rufused she told me that it was her pleasure to do it after she served us dad and Esme left to work. Emmett, Josh and I ate in sile

nce and as per usual Emmett finished first

"see ya kids imma go take a shower" said Emmett while standing up and putting his plate on the sink and leaving. Josh and I finished eating at the same time

"Ha! I beat ya by a second" I said

"right, believe what you want belly jean, c'mon ill help you wash the dishes" he picked up our dishes and put them on the sink

"you wash 'em and i'll dry" said Josh

"kay"

I started to wash 'em when I felt my phone vibrate I let it alone wanting to finish washing the dishes so I could get ready and meet up with Rose. When I was finishing up the last one it vibrated agian only this time longer so I guess someone was calling me I let it vibrate 'til it stoped we finished with the dishes and headed upstairs when we were out of the elavator I talked to him

"hey you ready to meet my bestfriend?" I asked

"yeah you know im always re- wait what? your bestfriend? I thought I was your bestfriend Bella" he asked he looked hurt but quickly masked it

"oh chill grey eyes you are my bestfriend she's my other bestfriend no more like sister from another mother" I said

"mmm fine so when do I get to meet her?"

"today I have to call her to see where to meet and all that shit. now go get ready ill meet you in an hour or so cool? oh and don't tell Emmett its his surprise"

"aight and why not?"

"he likes her and she likes him but they are not together cause they can't see it thats what they say but its so obvious"

"oh okay"

with that we went to our rooms once I got in I got my phone out and ignored the text message and missed called I had and sent Emmett a text

_I have a surprise for you -B_

_**oh yeah what is it! please tell me - Em**_

_oh Emmie if I tell you it wouldnt be a surprise now would it?_

_**guess your right :'(...is it a lion? -Em**_

_im always right meet us at the garage in 'bout an hour cool?...a LION? really Emmett -B_

_**fosho' -Em**_

After that little chat I grabed my clothes and make-up went to the bathroom brushed my teeth and changed into my outfit put on mascera, green eyliner and pink lip gloss I did my hair in light waves and let it down when I was done I still had 30 minutes left 'til I had to meet with the guys so I checked my phone to see who had texted me

_hey how was ur flight?  
>u never called me last nite :'( y?<br>text me ASAP love ya_

Sharon, should've known I checked my call and it was her I decided to call her to talk for a bit she picked up on the second ring I greeted her and told her how my day went yesterday and about my awesome new car bout Emmett's PINK room she crcked up at that it took her literaly five miniutes to calm down I asked her how everyone was I told her that I missed her and that I would text her later we said our goodbyes and hanged up I glanced at my phone and noticed we talked for 20 minutes I called rose to see where we should meet up

_"hello?"_

"hey rose, how are ya?"

_"good what bout you?"_

"like wise so where do you want to meet up?"

_"well some friends are over at my house but we could all meet at forks high and we could go to Port Angels or down to la push or something"_

"okay sound good wanna meet up now or when?"

_"now seems good...um is Emmett gunna come?"_

"course its gunna be Emmett, Josh and me"

_"Josh? is he like your bf or what"_

"we'll talk later bout boys ROSIE" I said emphasizing Rosie cause thats what Emmett calls her and only I and Emmett can get away with calling her that

_"haha okay BOO" she said Emphasizing on Boo knowing that thats what Johnathan called me_

"whatever see ya in a bit"

_"aight bye"_

we hanged up I put on my boots,earings, necklace grabed my purse and car keys and headed to the garage the guys were already their

"took you long enough we have been waiting for you for like ten minutes already what took you long?" aked Emmett

"I was talikng with my friend to meet up so we can hang out"

"you already have friends here? when? where? how?" asked Emmett

"you'll see now whos car do we take?"

"yours" they said at the same time

"which one I have two"

"the beggati veyron" said Emmett Josh nodded in agreement

"it's only a two seater and we are three" I said " I say we take Emmett's avalanche or dad's Escalade what do you think?"

"fine lets take mine then" said Emmett

"alright lets go then" I said getting in the drivers side

" your not driving I am so get out of my seat" said Emmett

"do you know where we are going? no, do you want to see your surprise? yes now give me the keys so we can go" I said

"fine here," he said handing me the keys "so belly jean what's my surprise?" asked Emmett

"again, you'll see when we get there" I texted Rose telling her that as soon as she saw my car to hide she agreed after I black mailed her to do it I also texted Josh telling him to distract Emmett the whole way he did by telling him that the ps3 is better then the xbox360 which in my opinion I totally agree with Josh the ps3 is way better then the xbox.

As soon as I went into the parking lot I saw Rose get in her car to hide I also saw Jasper and THEM (Alice and Edward) great so that's who she was talking bout I looked at Josh and he looked mad and Emmett looked in between angry and hopeful I bet its cause of Rose

"Belly jean-" I interuppted him

"Josh, Emmett you guys get out ill be out quick I just need to calm down" I said it was half true but I was also going to talk to Rose over the phone

"okay" they said "oh and Emmett be patient kay don't go and ask what it is Josh make sure he dont find out before he has too I want to see how he will react"

"aight" they got out and as soon as the door closed I locked my car and called rose

"ROSE!"

"gee bella whats wrong?"

"whats wrong? whats wrong is that your friends with Alice and Edward why didnt you tell me!"

"bella calm the fuck down I didnt know you knew them besides they're really cool people you should get to know 'em"

"I do know them and they are back stabbing bitches especially Alice dont trust her Rose"

"what are you talking bout?"

"we'll talk later now lets give Emmie his surprise what do you say?"

"lets do this!"

"alright after I get out and go stand between Emmett and Josh you come out all slow motion hope you weared something sexy sis"

"oh you know I did sis"

with that I hanged up took a deep breath and looked out my window Alice looked excited and ready to jump me and Edward he was glaring at Josh I took another deep breath opened my door and steped out only to find Josh coming towards me I smiled at him and he turned around I closed the door and jumped on his back he took to where Emmett was leaning on the car I stood in front of him and told him

"Emmett you ready?"

"yes! Belly now what is it please tell me Not knowing is killing me" I just smiled at him and stood next to him as soon as I did Rose's car opened and she literally got out teasingly slow when she saw Emmett her smile got bigger I looked at Emmett and his mouth hanged opened

"trying to catch some flies there dear brother?"

"..."

I looked at rose and she was wearing a tight red strapless dress that reached her mid thigh with red heels and her hair in waves much like mine.

"Rosei!" I yelled and ran to hug her she did the same as I did we huged for like forever 'til Jasper spoke up

"what I dont get a hug or what?" I let go of Rose only to launch myself at Jasper

"Jazz! I missed you so much" I said kissing his cheeks

"so you gunna present me to your bf or what?" whispered Jasper in my ear I just laughed and everyone looked at me like I was crazy

"yeah I will c'mon" I said to jasper while grabbing rose's hand

"Jasper, Rosie you already know Emmett and this" I said pointing to Josh "is my bestfriend Josh"

"Josh this is Jasper" I said kissing his cheek "and this is my best friend Rosie " I said kissing her cheek as well

"hey" Josh said smiling at them

"hey" they both said in unison

"Bella? Emmett? Josh?" asked Alice

"Bella" said Jasper "you know Alice and Edward?"

"yeah all three of us know each other" answered Emmett for me

"thats cool at least no intruductions necessary" said Jasper Alice started to walk to me and when she was in front of me she opened her arms to hug me

"I wouldn't" said Rose, Josh And Emmett before she put her arms engulfing me into a hug

"DON'T. YOU DARE. TOUCH. ME." I said glaring at her she let go of me and went to Edwards side

really shes going to do this pretend nothing ever happened does she really think that we could pick up from were she back stabbed me hells no she can go to hell for all I care

"Bella?" asked Jasper he looked mad "why did you treat her that way she hasnt done anything to you all she wanted was to give you a hug" he said angerly which only made me more angry why was he defending her he's always defened me always takes my side I laughed at what he said

"really?" I said and turned to Alice "you havent told him what you did?" then turned to speak to Jasper " is that what you think Jasper? are you going to take her side? fine do it see if I care" I said I knew that I did care he was like my brother when we lived in California he protected me and Rose when it was just us three cause Emmett had a phase and he for got all bout me. And what Jasper was doing now hurt really bad

"Bella please calm down lets just for get all this ever happened kay sweetheart" said Josh I looked over at Rose who was standing next to Emmett and Emmett next to Edward they all nooded in agreement

"fine" I said " so where shall we go" I said all cheery trying to lighten up the mood wich kinda worked I saw Edward and I know I shouldn't be mad at him he didn't do anything the only thing is he didn't tell me when he found out what his sister was up to and that hurt me he said that Alice told him she was going to tell me and stop but she never did tell me and niether did he

"hey Edward," I said Im actually going to try and be civil with him try and forgive him for he didn't do anything to me physicly "nice to see you again"

"Hi, you too " He said with a smile that took my breath away snap out of it Bella your kind of mad with him member that I said to myself

"okay so where shall we go? Port Angels or to La Push?" asked Jasper

"Port Angels" said Alice and Rose at the same time and Emmett trying to please Rose also said Port Angels

"La Push" I said Josh and Jasper nodded in agreement

"what bout you Edward? your the tie breaker" said Rose

"well since Emmett, Bella and Josh just came I guess we should go to la push and I really don't want to go shopping"

"good choice" I said "alright then lets go ill fallow you ROSIE" I said teasing her

"shut up! and okay whos with who?"

"same as we came I guess" I said sadly I wanted Jasper to come with us but he took Alice's side and forgot all bout me and our friendship but whatever Ill just suck it up and live with it

"Emmett mind if I come with you guys" asked jasper he sounded hopeful, I just don't see why he's asking he knows that he could just come with us without even asking he's practicly family

"only if its okay with Bella, ask her" said Emmett

"its your car Emmett" I said

"bella do you mind" asked Jasper

" yeah go ahead you know you dont have to ask Jasper and frankly I dont care ill just sit in the back with Josh" I said

"thanks darlin' im just gunna say bye to my lil sugga"

"um o-kay" I said what is he talking bout I saw him go to Alice and he gave her a kiss no way thats his girlfriend he can do so much better than her way better when he was walking to me I saw Alice glaring at me I gave her a fake smile and got in the car waiting for the rest to come in

one by one they got in Emmett and Jasper in the front and Josh next to me in the back

"hey Jasper," I said I only called him that when I was mad at him or in this case a broken friendship

"yeah?" said Jasper with a hint of sadness I guess he knows already

"do you know if your little girfriend and Edward know who is our dad?"

"No I dont think so why?"

"well if they don't know can you not tell them we are. that goes for all three of you"

"sure thing" they said in unison

"thanks"

Emmett and Jsper were talking on everything we missed while we were far away from each other

"so how's Joel?" I asked yeah im mad at him but I need to know he did introduce me to racing and he taught me everthing I know

"he's good right now he's in Russia"

"cool has he been with anyone else after me?'

"no he said you were his first and last" said Jasper

"WHAT!" both Josh and Emmet scraemed

"your not a v-v-virgin anymore?" asked Emmett he looked shocked confused but most of all angry I couldnt help but laugh at that soon Jasper was laughing too while Josh and Emmett looked confused and angry

"whats so funny bout this?" asked Josh frustrated

"your assumption and your face" I said in between laughter

"Isabella Marie just answer my question" said Emmett

"which one" I said playing dumb

"Isabella dont get me-"

"relax Em I am still in the V-club besides we were talking bout Joel teaching how to race"

"kay good don't scare me like that" said Josh and Emmett at the same time I raised my eyebrow at that

"yeah, yeah whatever" I said we drove for another five miniutes 'til we stoped Emmett parked next to Rose

once we got out Josh and I headed to the ocean we always did this everytime we saw the ocean we would run to it and splash eachother til one of us got wet. we spent the whole day talking, chasing each other around sitting, scraeming I don't know why though we also sang basically we went crazy at one point the guys went to get junk food, sweets and soda and thats what we ate by the time it was 6:00 pm we picked up our mess. I was walking to the trash can when somebody tapped my shoulder I turned around to see that it was Jasper I rooled my eyes and kept walking he fallowed me til he stoped me

"what?" I hissed at him I didn't mean to be that harsh but I was getting tired of people taking advantage of me cause I was nice or anti social I know I shouldnt take it out on him but he hurt me so what can I do

"Belly jean im-" I interupted him

"Isabella to you only those who ARE my friends and family can call me that" I said calmly Im making those who arent my friends call me Isabella even though I dont like it

"sorry Isabella im sorry for earlier I just didnt like the way you talked her when she was just going to hug you and she had done nothing to you"

"but thats were you are wrong Jazzy she did do something to me and it was horrible and that's all im going to say" I said I was going to tell him the story but I saw Alice coming towards us "bye" I said walking over to Rose to say goodbye

"hey Bella are you okay I saw you talking with Jazz"

"hey yeah im fine he just wanted to say sorry but whatever so how'd it go with Emmett" I asked wiggling my eyebrows

"shhh he's coming ill tell you later so what you want to do tomorrow?"she asked

"okay mmm dont matter" I said

"hey girls" said Emmett smiling at Rose "bella you ready to leave?"

"yeah let me just say bye to Edward and Rosie"

"okay ill wait for you in the car"

"wait!" yelled Rose for everyone to hear Emmett turned around grining like an idiot "can we talk real quick?" she said

"and thats my cue to leave" I said I went to Edward where he was sitting on a log with Alice I sat next to him and gave Alice a look telling her to leave when she didn't I was about to tell her to leave when Edward stood up and grabbed my hand I felt a tingiling sensation go up my arm and I let his hand go quickly as if it were on fire or ice.

When he stoped walking near the shore I looked around and we were far from everyone else

"we need to talk Bella" said Edward

"about? I only came to tell you goodbye Em, Josh and I are leaving" I said "why did you bring me here?"

"I told you we need to talk" He said chuckling "bout what happened in virginia with my sister and me dont blame Jasper for it"

"what the fudge? why would I blame Jasper he didnt even know that bitch back then and who said I blamed him what is wrong with you?what happened with Your sister is between me and her dont you dare and drag my friends into this shit hole they have nothing to do with it Edward"

"Bella I know okay I wasnt planning to drag any of them they are my friends to and they dont need to know" siad Edward

"your wrong Edward they need to know I just dont want them to be draged into this mess but Rose and Jasper need to know im not hidding this from them ill give Alice a chance to tell Jasper she has a week and in a week she hasnt told him I will cause honestly Jasper can do better than Alice and Jasper is practicly family something that Alice will NEVER be no matter the sitation" I tried to calmly say but with each word I said I got louder "please pass the massage for me"

"okay, Bella what happened to you youve changed so much since I last saw you and heard of you"

"well people can change in three years Edward what your sister did to me triggered me wanting to change and then people taking advantage of me for beign nice and my so called mother I just got fed up so this is the new me"

"Bella I-"

"sorry Edward but I gotta go Emmett is waiting for me bye"

I left running towards Emmets car and I left Edward standing the there letting him think of our conversation in truth everthing I told him was true Alice will never be my sister no matter what and what she did to me did trigger me wanting to change I just never had the courage to do it and what Renee did just made blow up I went from beign the shy, clumssy, akward, not fasionable anti social girl to a loud cheery social girl with fasion sense and be a bitch when needed. I wasnt anti social or non fashionable before I used to socailize with people but never got attached or let them be my friend for obvious reasons one I moved alot and two well I dont trust people easily and my fasion sense was awesome would always dress the way I wanted and never wore the same outfit more than twice and when I didnt use them anymore I would donate them to goodwill I never threw them away like some people did *caugh Alice* but after what she did to me I just ignored everyone and dressed in plain jeans, big shirts and hoodies and that became life for three years I dont know why I let it get to me but that dont matter anymore I went back to the old me but more of a bitch if they mess with me or my friends they will find me

"hey ready to go?" asked Emmett

"yupp lets go" I said smiling

"glad to see the old Bella come back" said Josh I just laughed at that cause its true only Emmett and Josh know what happened and they are the only ones that suffered with me and always picked me up when I fell I didnt want them to but they insisted saying that they will always be their no matter what now im glad that they didnt leave me alone back then

"hey guys want to eat out or at home?" asked Emmett

"dont mind you guys decide" I said

"yeah lets eat out" said Josh

"okie dokie" said Emmett

Once we arrived at a dinner we went and sat at a booth soon a wietress came and took our orders fifteen minutes later our food came we ate and talked about today Emmett said he was really happy he did look like he was happy Josh said he was happy as well but that he was mad that Alice was their Emmett said the same thing and I felt the same when we were done and about to pay

Rose, Jasper Alice and Edward came in I felt Josh put an arm around my shoulder protectvily and pulled me closer to him good thing we are bout to leave Alice spotted us and pointed Rose looked happy when she locked gaze with Emmett her smile got bigger and she looked at him with love and adoration Emmett looked much the same so I turned wanting to give them privacy I looked down and I saw two hands entertwined with each other I looked up to see to who they belonged to Jasper and Alice. when Jasper looked at me he looked sorry and sad. I turned away from his gaze to see Edward glaring at Josh they walked over to us and asked us if we would like to join them we declined politely saying that we already ate and that we needed to head home already to finish unpack we told them bye and left

By the time we arrived home it was eight and no one was home yett good thing Emmett parked next to my baby (the bugatti veyron) when we got inside I went straight to the elavator wanting to take a warm shower when I got their I saw a note next to the Elavator

_**we will be back soon went to P.A. for an emargancy  
>we'll be back later tonight don't wait up for us<br>night love ya  
>-mom<br>p.s. Carlisle said to not touch any of the new cars you see that they are his kids cars so don't touch. Alice.**_

I left it there so the rest could see it I went up to my room grabbed my Pj's and went to clean my face to take off the make-up and any dirt I had after I was done with that I took a warm shower when I was done I put on my pj's and went to sit on my bed I called Rose to know if they were going to stay at her house if they were going to stay at hers again she said that they were coming back that they said they missed their rooms we hanged up quiclky cause she said that they were headed her way

I got up from my bed wanting to talk with Emmet and Josh when someone knocked my door I opened it to see Emmett and Josh standing there

"may I help you gentlemen?"

"actually yes we came to talk with you about the Alice situation" said Josh

"ah I see well im going to tell rose the details I dunno when yett though, right now all she know is that Alice is a back satbbing bitch"

"okay then good night Belly jean" said Emmett picking me up and giving me a kiss on the cheek

"night teddy bear" I said with that he turned on his heel and left leaving Josh and me alone

"well come in dont stand their like an idiot unless you are or your leaving" I said teasingly

" hady har har, now is the plan to trian still on or nahh?"

"course it is still on I want to be the old me again before school starts and before my birhtday"

"kay then shall we start at lets say 11 A.M?"

"sounds good" I said we talked for a little longer then bid each other good night Josh left after he gave me a kiss on both of my cheeks

after he left I texted my friends for a bit to see how they are doing after awhile a bid them good night and got ready to go to sleep I couldnt fall asleep my mind kept thinking of Edward and his smile I glanced at the clock it read 1:04 til finally I fell asleep my last thought was of Edward's smile

**my longest chapter yet it took awhile to write but I did it  
>Okay so what do you think? was it good bad? did you like it?<br>oh yeah I wanted to ask you do you want long chapters or short chapters?  
>thanks for reading love ya all :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg I am so sorry for not updating sooner I know its been a long time since I last updated but I got a job and its taking alot of my time also I had major writers block and yes I know its not an excuse but anyways on with the story**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 8<strong>

Its been a week since we have been in Forks, Washington and we haven't seen Alice or Edward and thats that we live under the same roof according to Esme, Alice and Edward weren't coming home til a day before school starts wierd right first she says that they would be back in a day or so now she says a day before we start school.

Emmett, Josh and I have been training for the past week I can finally walk on a flat surface without falling. I can also fight and I almost beat Emmett let me tell you he was freaking out that day saying that he wasn't strong enough then he started saying "oh I just let you do that but in the end I will always win sis" I konw wierdo but I still love him though anyways and as for fashion well lets just say that Rose and I bought enough to last us at least two years I know we are freaks but hey what can I do?

There is only two days left for school to start and Josh, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I are going to the beach to have a bonfire we are supposed to meet up at three and it is currently one might as well take a shower I went to my closet and took out a black and blue bikini and a white sundress grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom

After my shower I put on my bikini then put on the sundress over it I put on black eyeliner and mascera grabbed my bag and put in some undergarments shorts a white shirt a towel and my pj's just in case I cheked my phone for the time 2:10 fuck I still got to stop by at the store I grabbed my bag put on my flip flops and ran downsatirs while yelling

"guys" I yelled "hurry up or im leaving without you and you have to get there on your own"

"coming" they yelled I went to my dad's Escalade got in and drove it out of the garage the guys were on the drive way waiting already they put the cooler in the back and hoped in as soon as the last door was closed I sped off to the grocery store

"gee bella whats the rush we still have 40 minutes to get there" said Emmett

"we have to buy junk food and some booze" I said in duh tone

"we arent twenty one Bella how are we gunna buy booze?" said Emmett

"man Emmett shes your sister and its like you don't know her at all" said Josh

"I do to know her you jackass"

"right whatever you say"

"don't be-"

"oh shut up we are here. now guys go get some chips soda crackers marshmellows all that shit kay ill go see how I can get the booze. bye" I said quickly I went looking around for anybody that would be willing to buy it for us I went down two ailes and didn't find anyone I past the chocolate section and stoped I want some chocolate maybe the others would to hmm should I or should I not?

"dabating if you should get it or not are you?" said a person from behind me

"huh?" I said stupidly "oh yeah I don't know if I should I really shouldn't but what the heck I will" I said "sorry im Izy" I said turning around to face him damn I was not expecting what I saw he was wearing cut off shorts and thats it he had tanned skin and he was muscular he was hot and he had an eight pack

"nice to meet you Izy im Jared" he said in his deep voice I loooked at his hands and he was carrying beer

"umm I know we just met but could you do me a huge favor? please" I asked him

"sure what is it?"

"well could you umm buy some beer and a bottle of vodka for me please" I asked

"course but you have to invite me and my friends to your party"

"cool im down with that its at the beach we are having a bonfire"

"cool well be there at..."

"it starts at three"

"aight sounds good well be there soon" he said grabing a shopping cart that was empty and putting his beer in "well lets go get some more booze miss Izy"

"okay" I said and we walked to the liqour section and grabed the bottle of vodka and some beer we walked to the checkout stand and bought the items I paid him for what was my stuff and said our good byes

"ill see you in a bit Iz"

"cool see ya" I said I got in my car and waited for the guys to get back oh shit I gotta call Rose I grabbed my phone and called her

**"bitch speaking"**

_**"hey rose where are you?"**_

**"at the store buying meat while jazz is saving our spot and getting everything ready you?"**

_**"same am at the store waiting for the guys oh you gunna have to buy more meat then for us 5 I invited some guys to come"**_

**"oh okay cool so ill buy for like a whole freaking army right"**

_**"yeah do that just in case"**_

**"kay cool hold up Emmett is calling me"**

_**"put him on three way so I can tell him to buy more stuff as well"**_

**"got it"**

_"__hey Rosie"_

**_"heyy emmie"_**

_"B what are you-"_

**_"listen I invited other people so buy a little bit more"_**

**"yeah we did that we saw you talking to him and heard the deal so way ahead of you sis"**

_**"kay good"**_

**"so Emmett why you call me?"**

_"oh to tell you to buy more meat but Bella beat me to it I guess"_

**"oh thanks anyways"**

_"yeah see you later" with that he hanged up _

**_"you now I don't beileive that but whatevers"_**

**"okay well imma finish up here and ill meet you at the beach cool?"**

_**"yupp. bye bitch"**_

**"bye hoe" **with that said and done I clicked

ten miniutes later the guys came out with two trollis filled with junk food and soda

"hey B open up the back" said Emmett

"it is open" I said "hurry up we gotta set up at the beach and Jasper must be bored out of his mind waiting for us"

"alright alright were done" said Josh

"good now get in" I said I know im beign so bossy but I wanna see Jared again hes so HOT I gotta tell Rose bout him we drove in silence the rest of the way thirty minutes later we were unloading my car when we were done we went to set up and wait for rose it was now 3:35

Jasper had wood for the fire and there were logs all around the pit there were blankets laid out and the coolers were by the tables of food

"Jazzy!" I heard an all to familiar voice yell Alice great what the heck is she doing here? who invited her I was serious when I told Jasper and Rose that I did not want her here I looked towards Jasper and he was looking at me pleadingly I just looked away and went to help Josh with whatever he was doing my phone started ringing I looked at the caller Id 'Rosie b*tch'

"hoe speaking" thats how we always answered so the other knows that its us

"hey hoe im here tell the guys to come help us"

"kay bitch" I said and hanged up

"hey guys I yelled they all turned to me even the evil pixie bitch I glared at her for a second and then continued with what I was going to say "Rosie is here and she needs help from the men that means Josh and Jasper"

"hey what bout me bella im a man" said Emmett

"not according to Rosalie" I said teasing him

"what" he yelled

"nothing go help Rosalie run before they beat you and you don't get to help her" and with that he ran to her

"Bella I wan-"

"Don't call me Bella its Isabella for you and I don't want to hear your apolagies bitch I mean Alice and who the fudge invited you here I don't want you here your not welcome here Alice now leave or you will meet my fist"

she laughed the bitch laughed at me what the fuck is she crazy that bitch "oh bella like you could fight or face me for that matter and im here cause MY BOYFRIEND JASPER is here and im not leaving you fucking whore" she said whispering it to me that fucking two faced bitch her whole demeanor changed she went from smug and proud to hurt and helpless what the fuck "no bella please I just want to be your friend again why wont you forgive me?"

"fuck you Alice and leave you were not invited here today"

"but Bella please-"

"Bella I invited her do you have a problem with it" said Jasper from behind me so thats why she went to sad and helpless

"yes Jasper I do I told you I didnt want her here why would you invite her?"

"bella shes my girlfriend of course im going to tell her to come"

"whatever Jasper im going see ya"

"wait I came to tell you that your friends are here"

"what friends shes only been here for a week what friends can she possibly have?" said Alice jealosy clear in her voice

"I unlike you can actually make friends with out someone intruducing me to them or manipulating them" I said rembering the time we became friends

"Jazzy are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Alice whinned Jasper let her call him Jazzy only I was allowed that I waited a minute to see if would tell her anything when he didnt I spoke

"you let her call you jazzy? I thought you said that only I can call you that and get away with it who are you I don't even know you anymore you know what forget it I don't care bye" I said walking away

Alice and I were pretty far from where everyone else was so it took me awhile to get their when I did I saw Rose, Emmett and Josh talking with other people I spotted Jared with them when He saw me he waved at me everyone turned to see who he was waving at I waved back at him I was still mad at the earlier events but I was trying to calm down but I guess they noticed

"what's wrong?" asked Josh, Rose, Emmett and Jared at the same time

"nothing why?" I asked

"really?" all four asked at the same time freaky

"freaky why are you all talking at the same time?"

"I dunno" they said again

"well hey Jared you gunna introduce me or what?" said one of the guys

"yeah Jared I don't know any of 'em" I said

"alright alright im coming"

"eww Jared we did not need to know that shit" said a guy shorter then him but well defined as Jared now that I look they all have an eight pack big muscles and they all are at least 6 feet tall

"shut it Paul you now what I meant fucker" said Jared

"did I dunno but what ever it don't matter"

"dang you guys are all so tall and well defined what do you guys eat?" I said more like blurted it out as soon as I said it I started tp blush

"aww shes blushing how cute" said the guy Jared called Paul

"anyways Izy Ignore Paul he is the fucker out of all of us" he said I heard a few snicker while others just laughed "and thats Sam you already know Paul and Seth he is the youngest out of all of us and guys this is Izy" Said Jared

"hey guys nice to meet you" I said

"same here" they all said

"Izy?" quesitioned Josh and Rosalie

"who's Izy? where is she?" said Emmett

"yeah I want to go by Izy now Bella is just to I dunno the old me while Izy is the new me the one who doesn't trip over air or take shit from anybody. and Emmett Im Izy duh" I said

"Oh" they all said in a relazation tone I saw Alice and Jasper coming and it looks like she's going to stay

"well guys it was nice meeting you it truly was but I can't stay here cause if I do im going to blow up" I said

"B where are you going your the one who planned this and know your leaving? why?" asked Rose

"thats why im leaving" I said pointing to Alice "if I stay here any longer then il blow up Rose and you guys now how I am when I do"

"Bella aww youre leaving?" said Alice in a sad tone "but who will entertain your new friends hmm" she said teasingly she's pushing my buttons and I was getting angry and she knew it "oh I know maybe I can keep them company" she said winking at them ugh what a bitch "but wait I aint a skank like you bitch" I looked at her then at jasper he was letting this happen fine that's how she wants it so be it

"oh I might be but who knows" I said "but we all know who's the biggest whore in virginia right Alice" I said smirking over at her "member that one party when it was just you Sharon Vickie and I with about fifty guys their and sharon and I decided to leave cause they wanted to fuck and you and vickie stayed and-"

"SHUT UP BELLA NOTHING HAPPENED AT THAT PARTY OKAY BESIDES YOU DON'T have proff" she said smug oh how wrong she is I have pictures and a tape that Victoria gave me I don't know why but im glad she did

"hmm if you say so"

"you don't right? bella please don't i'll do any thing just please don't show it to any one I beg you i'll do it again if you want... with them" she said licking her lips ewww she wants to do it

"eww Alice thats gross and you just proved you did" I said walking to my car when I felt a hand touch my shoulder I turned around and saw Jared and Josh "oh hey guys whats up?"

"well I was thinking that since everyone is here and we have all the stuff we can just go somewhere else the guys and I know of a private place where they can actually keep out those who are not invited wanna go?"

"oh c'mon Iz just say yes the guys will take everything yeah" said Josh

"okay fine I shouldn't let her ruin our plans so lets go have some fun!" I yelled the last part Jareds friends must've heard cause they yelled yeah's and whoops and they started to take what Josh and I brought cause im not sure if Rose and Emmett are going to come Rose will probably stay with Jasper and if she does than Emmett will stay with her it always been like that Jasper and Rose always stick together and Emmett always stays with Rosalie. Emmett sticks with me but only when Rosalie is not involved same with her but only if Jasper is not involved and im pretty sure if Emmett had to chose between me and Rose he will always chose her and that makes me sad knowing that my own brother would chose a girl over his sister but whatever I wont dwell on that now

I was right Rosalie stayed with Jasper and Emmett stayed with Rosalie Alice looked smug about it but whatever I honestly don't care right now I just want to have some fun so when the guys started to take stuff Jared led me and Josh to their place

"so here we are Iz" said Jared

"honey to answer your earlier question we eat what you all eat only like three times more and thanks I knnow i look hot" said paul

"oh whatever paul" I said

that is how the rest of the day went goffing around, eating and drinking well me not so much I was assigned safe driver of the night I spent it talking with the rest of the guys when night fell Sam started to tell scary stories to scare me it did kind of work and soon they were helping me take the stuff back to the car which took twice as long since they kept goofing around

"alright Iz keep in touch we will let you go but don't forget about us alright" said Jared he was the most sober out of all of them

"yeah Jared don't trip I wont forget bye" I said giving him a hug and a kiss on both of his cheeks

I huged all of them and gave them a kiss on the cheek Paul tried to kiss me on the lips but I put my knee to his crotch and said do it and ill kick you he gulped and kissed my cheek with that I got in the car and drove us home my cell started ringing I looked at the caller Id and it was dad

"hey dad"

"where are you do you know what time it is young lady?"

"sorry dad im five minutes away is Emmett home by the way?"

"no is he not with you?"

"no he ditched us for Rose"

"oh so I see you have met Miss hale she is an extraordinary girl isnt she? he must be with her then"

" yes dad she is shes been my bestfriend since we were 12 years old" I said

"really well seems like you might know everyone in forks in then" said dad chuckiling "well darling hurry up your five minutes past your cerfew"

"I have a curfew?and okay ill be there soon dad"

"yes you do its at midnight sweetheart" with that he clicked I was only a block away when I got their I put the car in the garage and helped Josh out of the car he was half asleep already dad was by the elevator when he saw me he came and helped me with josh he took him to his room and then came to mine to tell me good night and that we will talk tommorow I agreed wanting to go sleep already I went to my drawers and got my pjs and changed once my head hit the pillowI knocked out

* * *

><p><strong>AN well I hope you like it its not my best and I just wanted to get chapter 8 done  
>I honestly dont like how it turned out but its bettere than nothing<br>Also I would like to thank you all for reading my story I know its not the best but thanks  
>hope you like it :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day dad woke us all up at six in the morning and our punishment for being ten minutes late was to cook all three meals for everyone for a week. Emmett's was worse especially since he got in at 5 am he can't play any of his video game systems he can't use his car for three months and his curfew is seven pm til given further notice. it's been a week already and tomorrow is the first day of school. I'm in my room getting ready for the day it looks like its gonna be raining all day today yay. I put on black skinny jeans and a purple long sleeve blouse with my purple converse I put on black mascera and purple eyeliner as I was going to get my cell phone someone knocked the door

"come in" I said while getting my phone and my iPod

"good morning sweetheart" said Josh "you will not believe what I have to tell you"

"damn Josh you sound like an old lady that desperately wants to tell someone of their new-found gossip"

"shut it B. anyways as I was saying guess what?"

"umm you finally got out of the closet?"

"funny! but no they are here"

"who?"

"THEY are" he said putting emphasis on they

"oh you mean Alice and Edward?" I asked saying Edwards name makes me feel all giddy and happy wierd

"yeah them what are we gonna do?"

"nothing act like we always do give them the shock of their lives"

"okay sounds good to me let's go " we made our way out of my room to the elevator it was silent all the way and it made me think why did saying Edward's name make me feel all giddy and happy his eyes are like these pool of green that makes you get lost in them they are a vibrant green and they sparkle when he's happy and even more when he smiles his smile is like-

"Izzy...bella...Isabella"

"hmm what oh sorry what did you say"

"where did you go?"

"no where why? "

"no reason anyways c'mon "

"where is Emmett? oh there he is"

"finally you guys it took you forever to get here they are here what do we do?"

"Josh would you care to elaborate my dear brother I know if I do we will be here til next year and my patience will run out by the first word I spe-"

"okay Izzy got it I will tell him t-"

"tell me what please tell me oh please, please tell me I beg you to-"

"shut up Emmett" I said

"we will do nothing just do as every other day" said Josh

"aww but"

"no" said Josh

"how -"

"no" I said

"maybe"

"no" said Josh

"fine" said Emmett with a sigh "what"

"NO" Josh and I said we started walking to the kitchen as soon as we did Josh and Emmett got into an argument about something stupid like always

"no batman is way better than spiderman" said Emmett

"no he isn't spiderman is way better he flies from building to building with spider web that is awesome"

"no batman is way better not just because of his awesome technology but also he don't have any superpowers or some type of super strength"

"Exactly why he sucks and spiderman is better Emmett" said Josh to Emmett then turned to address me by this point we had entered the kitchen and I heard two gasps I ignored them and paid attention to Josh "hey Izzy what do you think spiderman or batman?" asked Josh

"yeah Belly jelly what do you think?" said Emmett

I sat down in front of Esmé and next to dad "morning daddy morning Esmé" I said while giving my dad a kiss on both of his cheeks and a hug to Esmé I sat back down on my seat with a big smile on my face

"oh c'mon Izzy why not? ...morning dad Esmé" said Josh

"because I don't want to" I said with a shrug

"oh please, please, please tell us who you like please belly jelly please" begged Emmett

"are you sure"

"YES" I heard Emmett Alice and Esmé at the same time my dad Josh and Edward said "NO"

"oh I guess im the tie breaker" I said smugly "and I... how do I put this hmm I like Eminem" I said with a smile on my face

"dammit Izzy its BATMAN or SPIDERMAN not chocolate why is it so hard to pick?" said Emmett frustrated

"okay, okay it's not hard it's to easy and I just wanted to have some fun" I said trying to take my time

"Isabella just tell your brother for god's sake he's going to be like this all day if you don't tell him who is best and please Bella choose wisely I beg you" said dad

"don't worry daddy it's a no brainer it's spider man" I said with a really sweet voice

"WHAT! SPIDERMAN? are you insane why spiderman sis? he's so, so, argh" yelled Emmett in frustration that he couldn't find a word

"sorry dear brother but it's always been spiderman and always will be" I said honestly

"ahh I knew their was a reason why we are friends and not just cause I love you" said Josh jokingly coming over and kissing both my cheeks causing me to blush

"honestly bella could you be any more of a slut" asked Alice more like she stated I honestly had forgotten that Alice and Edward were actually here today

"Excuse you Alice what did you call Bella?"asked Esme

"what gives you the right to call MY daughter a SLUT?" half asked half yelled my dad

"oh Alice hi! their I completely forgot you were here" I said faking cheeriness and sweetness "how exciting isn't it?" I said sarcastically

"mm" she said smiling at me "I'm sorry Bel- I mean Isabella I shouldn't have called you a slut for no reason" she said with insincere it did sound sincere but in her eyes you could see amusement but Esmé and dad believed her I saw Esmé smiling at her as was dad then he looked at me like silently saying to accept

"I do NOT accept your apology until its sincere" I said to her, dad looked disappointed Esmé looked angry and Alice well she was Alice I turned to Edward before they could say anything

he was talking with Emmett about who knows what and Josh was looking at me to see how I was doing emotionally I smiled at him and motioned to Edward with my eyes he frowned for a second then it was replaced with smirk 'later' I mouthed to him he nodded and we both turned to Edward

"so Edward" I said trying to get his attention but it was on me as soon as I said his name he smiled at me it made me feel all tingly on the inside oh crap I forgot what I was going to say to him what was it eh it ll come back to me eventually now lets say something

"yeah?" he said

"umm ugh . . . how have you been?" I asked blushing ten different shades of red " I havent seen you since. . . well yesterday" I said laughing

"in the last sixteen hours I've been good" he said chuckling "what about you how was the bonfire with the guys?" he asked through clenched teeth

"I've been awesome besides the fact that I got grounded" I said grumping

"your fault sweetheart" said dad

"and yesterday was SO much fun I haven't had that much fun since Josh, Emmett and I had breakfast at Josh's house the last few days before we got here" I said with a small smile remembering that morning and the night before

"I know breakfast was delicious especially since I made it" said Josh

"anyways Jared is so much fun and you could tell he loves his girlfriend she's all he ever talks about kim this, kim that, same thing with sam, leah this, leah that but it makes me happy that they're still gentlemen in this world and paul well he is an ass! and a BIG flirt he flirts with every girl he see's and the idiot even tried to kiss me it was so funny when I told him that if he did his poor babies would suffer but overall it was so much fun I missed you though" I said all in one big breath and fast wait did I just say that I missed him? maybe he didn't hear that part "what did you guys do?" I asked hoping it would distract him or prevent him from thinking about it if he did

"it was okay but I didn't have as much fun as you did the girls wanted to go shopping for tomorrow and then we went to Rosalie's place and talked?" he said more like asking he was looking at Emmett and Emmett just nodded hmm somethings going on imma have to talk to Emmett about it "talked and that's pretty much it and did you say paul tried to kiss you?" yelled Edward

"WHAT!" all the men screamed standing up the loudest being my father and Emmett

"oh c'mon really daddy, Emmett, Josh im 17 nearly 18 and it's not the first time a boy takes interest in me remember Johnathan? and yes paul tried to kiss me key word being tried" I said getting angry I've had enough of them reacting to everything and dad taking Alice's side everyone chooses her over me even my brother and two best friends (Rosalie and Jasper) I stood up abruptly excused myself and went to my Bugatti veyron

What is it about her that they choose her over me even knowing what she has done for example; Emmett he's acting like nothing ever happened between me and her then there is Rosalie who knows half of the truth but still hangs out with her then there is Jasper my brother from another mother he saved me so many times protected me fed me when Emmett or mom would leave me alone to go party with their own friends he was everything Emmett was lacking back then Jasper was everything to me but not any more and all because of Alice she has ruined my life once and she is doing it again that's how she started the first time take all my friends away then I couldn't even think about it what she did it's just too painful to think about by know I was at the beach I parked my car and got out I ran to the cliffs as soon as I got their I broke down

"why? why me? what did I ever do to her?" I whispered to my self my tears wouldn't stop they kept rolling down my cheeks I was sobbing uncontrollably then I screamed to let it out all my pain my frustrations my anger everything I screamed and kicked the trees anything that was around me

I was still sobbing all that pent up sadness and pain was taking over control mostly my pain that I started to remember that night

_Alice and I were at some club and she found herself a guy but he was with his dad and she told me to distract him in whatever way he wanted_

"no, no, no I wont go back there not anymore I'm over it" I said to my self

I cried for another hour or so and then went to my car and drove home it took me thirty minutes to get there I parked my car next to my lamborghini I took my keys and put them in back pocket i looked around the garage and saw dad's Mercedes gone as well as a volvo and Emmett's Jeep hmm propably no one is home

I walked in to the living room and no one was there so I went to the elavator and saw a note I took it and saw it was Emmett's writing the note said

_'Hey belly jelly__!  
>where did you go?<br>anyways I went out to go see Rosalie  
>text me as soon as you get home to know your alright<br>love you Belly Jelly'  
>your always Emmett ;)<br>p.s. call Rosalie_

I rolled my eyes at his note ofcorse he would be with Rosalie I folded the note and put it in my pockets lets see how many notes I can find I went up to my room and saw another note on the door propably from I took the note in my hands an inspected it it wasn't a writing I recognized

_'hey Bella  
>I hope you arrived home safely and un harmed<br>I went over to my friends house for something anyways text me when yo get home  
>xxxEdward <em>

Hmm wierd never in a million years would I have guessed it was from him I took the note and also folded it up I opened the door to my room took off my shoes went to my drewers grabbed some black shorts and a plain yellow tank top and a bra and panty yellow set grabbed a towel and went to my my bathroom to take a shower

after my shower I put on my clothes combed my hair brushed my teeth and air dried my hair I picked up my clothes and put in the dirty laundry basket I went to my bed and guess what I saw? yupp another note this one was from dad I recognized his writing

_Isabella,  
>I hope you had a great day and enjoyed you last day before school starts tomorrow<br>I am so very sorry if I overeacted with the . . . paul thing  
>anywho Esme and I went to work<br>we will see you at home  
>don't forget to call me when you get home sweetheart<br>xxx dad_

I rolled my eyes at the last line maybe I should call everyone I grabbed my phone and checked it I had five missed calls and ten text messages two from Josh one from Emmett, Dad and Rosalie I sighed and called dad first it ringed twice before hepicked up

"this is speaking"

"hey dad im home"

"hey bella okay thank you for letting me but I gotta go do surgery now love you bye"

"love you too" I said next I called Emmett it only ranged once

"Belly jean! where are you ive been calling you"

"don't lie you only called me once" I said "anyways why'd you want me to call you?"

"to know your safe oh hey Rosalie wants to talk to you"

"wait Emmett I can't talk with her sharon is calling me tell her ill call her back as soon as I hang up okay"

"Sharon! is calling you oh my gosh to my girl I said I miss her and ask her why she hasnt called me"

"will do. bye!" I said

I decided to call sharon since I didnt want to talk to Rosalie and Honestly I don't know why but first I gotta call Josh

"B where are you?" asked a very worried Josh

"home" I replied

"home? here in forks right?"

"obviously where else?"

"never mind when did you get home?"

"umm I have no clue maybe an hour or so ago why?"

"damn I just left the house how did I not see you or heard you"

"you were here? huh weird we didnt see each other"

"yeah weird" he said "what are you doing?"

"oh that reminds me ill call you back I'm going to call sharon"

"ookay tell her I miss her and that she needs to call me"

"will do. bye"

"bye" said Josh I clicked and called Sharon she immidiately picked up

"Bella!" she squaled

"one ouch! and two Sharon!" I squaled back

"Bella!"

"Sharon!"

"oh my gosh I miss you so much why havent you called me? what have you done? dfo you like it their? Johnathan misses you he never shuts up he's always talking about you?" she kept asking questions i Just let her talk until she finishes firing questions at me thats how I spent the rest of the day catching up with Sharon and soon enough Josh joined the conversation wit us as well as Johnathan

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay so I know its been a long time but I hope you enjoyed it I was seriously stuck on this chapter I didnt know where to begin or where to end I hope that you like it  
>thankyou for all of you who read it and or put as favorite storyarthur or alert it thank you so much and again I am really sorry for taking so long hopefully chapter ten doesnt take as long **

**I know maybe I dont desrve it but can I get at least one review? pwetty pwetty pweese?  
>either about if you like it or hate it or anything I will take it to better my writing and or story suggestions are welcomed as well<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight sadly :(  
>though Josh, Sharon and the plot are mine :D<strong>

**So I'm looking for a beta reader for my story if anyone is interested pm me please  
>the beta reader just needs to proof read and add some description because im not good at it also if shehe has any ideas for the story we could work something out  
><strong>

**Warning: lots of swearing I have no idea why but more than usual **

**Chapter 10: First Day of School**

Beep. . .Beep. . .Beep. . .

Ugh what is that noise! "Mm someone shut it up" I groaned

Beep. . .Beep. . .Beep I reached for my night stand to find my Alarm and hit the buttons till it shuts off. I open one eye and take a peek at the time 6:02 A.M. I groaned again and got up I looked around my room and saw a note on my chair, I grabbed it and put it underneath my phone. I went to my closet to choose an outfit for today I grabbed electric blue skinny jeans a black band t-shirt and a white long sleeve shirt to wear underneath grabbed a set of blue bra and panties and went to my shower. After I got dressed, put on light make up and did my hair I put on my converse grabbed my book bag, phone, iPod and car keys I was about to head out when I remembered the note. I took it as I checked the time 6:48 A.M.

_Bella,_

_You Emmett and Joshua have to get a ride from either Edward or Alice. I don't want you to take any of your cars it will be too much attention and I know you don't like attention that's way I'm telling you to get a ride and Emmett he can't drive yet._

_p.s tell Emmett about this _

_xxx dad_

I walked out of my room and went down the stairs. ugh! Why! I want to take my car and I don't want to ask for a ride from either of them and I have to tell Emmett great! Or I could ask Josh to do it hmmm? Josh it is then as I was passing the Elevator it dinged open I stopped to see who it was

"Morning sunshine"

"Morning honey!" I said teasingly he stepped forward and hugged me I let go and put one of my arms around his waist while he put his around my shoulder

"So are you excited?" asked Josh

"Eh! not really I mean I would have been excited but since I have moved around so much it just feels like it's such hassle" I said

"Yeah good point I'm just hoping we get the same schedule even though I am smarter than you Izz" he said playfully punching me on the arm

"Oh whatever just because you are one year older doesn't mean you're smarter Josh" I said laughing walking in the kitchen I looked around only to see we were the last ones to get here.

"Morning dad Esme" I said giving them a kiss and hug "morning Edward Alice" I said waving at them there was only two places to sit either on dads left or in between Edward and Alice I looked at Josh he just shrugged

"Can't bite me cause I'm awesome" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek which caused me to blush and to make it even worse as soon we were settled down he winked at me I blushed even more but stuck out my tongue at him which caused dad and Esme to chuckle

"So did you have to tell Emmett something dad" said Josh both dad and I looked at Josh while everyone else looked at my dad eventually I looked at him too I'm guessing it's about the car.

"Oh . . . um ... I want to- ugh... yeah um what I'm I going to tell him? "Questioned dad

"About the rides to school" said Josh

"Oh yeah um Emmett all three of you –Josh Bella and you- can't take your cars to school so you either go with Alice or Edward"

"But what a-"started Emmett

"No" said dad

"But. . . oh fine" said Emmett

"so Edward are you going to show me around school today" I asked him I have no Idea what made me asked that but as soon as I realized what I said I blushed I looked at Edward to see his reaction he looked shocked and surprised he looked at me then smiled his crocked smile and winked at me and cue blush.

"I can show you around too Bella "said Alice I ignored her and kept looking at Edward

"Yeah I would love to show you around school oh and get your schedule too oh and I could also-" he rambled on

"Edward! Don't worry Jasper could go with me and get our schedules and you could show me, us around school and Rose can-" I was interrupted by my phone ringing I looked at my caller id "speaking of the she-devil?"

"_**Hello"**_

"_Hey bitch when are you getting here?"_

"_**I have no clue when does school start?"**_

"_8:15 but get here 7:55"_

"_**What time is it?"**_

"_7:15 bye bitch _

"_**Bye h.o.e."**_

"_Your dad their?"_

"_**Yup bye"**__ as soon as I hung up Alice glared at me _

"So how was California" asked Alice

"Pretty good that's where I met Jasper you know" I said a bit smug that I met him first

"Oh really I bet he didn't like you then either huh?" sneered Alice

"On the contrary my dear Alice he liked me enough to care about me when no one else did, when I had no family." I said sadly "I was always left alone my so called mother was too busy either partying or working. Emmett well, I was a bother to him he didn't care about me no one did. I would always go out and sit at the roof top of our house. Jasper would always see me from his window, one night he joined me he asked me why I always came up here and why I was always left alone. I being the idiot I am told him to fuck off that it was none of his business he shut up but he stayed with me I got annoyed so I got up and went out but I tripped and almost fell." I remember that night it's a night I will always remember "He caught me and said 'I am not leavin' you out my sight lil darlin'. Ever since that day Jasper was my brother the brother I had lost to drugs and thugs. Jasper was the brother I never had what Emmett was lacking then he had it, he protected me so many times, he cared for me, he loved me and taught me so many things. So you see he has always liked me and I can bet you a thousand bucks that he always will he's my brother and I am his sister for all intents and purposes no matter what or who try to intervene we always will be" I said and took a bite of my pancake. Josh was looking from me to Emmett with panic when all of a sudden a chair hit the floor I looked at Emmett and he looked furious and hurt oh shit. What did I do?

"Emmett I'm sor-"I started but didn't finish thankfully Emmett interrupted. What I'm I sorry for?

"Don't" he said and left. I noticed everyone was looking at me when I remembered dad

"daddy please don't b-" he interrupted me too I felt like a five year old I felt lost, alone and hurt again like I had no one just like then somehow I feel like this was Alice's fault this how she wanted me alone and hurt with no family.

"Isabella don't be ridiculous" he said know I truly felt alone

"Excuse me. " I said standing up "Esme I'm sorry but I got go. Josh?" I said walking out the door

"Where are we going?"

"School where else. " I said in a duh tone taking my car keys out

"We are. Aren't we?" he questioned I just grinned "yeah baby! now that's what I'm talking about" he said when we got to the garage Emmett was leaning against a Volvo he looked broken and hurt I bet I look like that too I stood there looking at him I wanted to go hug him and I can bet that Rosalie is going to be with him even though I need her now more than ever. Jasper will be with Alice no doubt and Edward he will be with his girlfriend cu- wait what? Edward? Why I'm I thinking of Edward most importantly why I'm I talking to myself?

"Come on Josh let's go! Bye Emmett" I said and got in my baby I put the keys in the ignition and turned the key she purred to life.

There was a knock on my window which pissed me off I did not like it when people touched my car.

"oh-uh" muttered Josh

"Oh-uh is right" I said rolling down the window "one don't you ever knock on my window or car and two don't you ever touch my car" I said without even looking at who it was. I waited patiently for the person to talk but they didn't

"Well" I said turning to look at the intruder

"Sorry I um" said Edward my face soften a little and my heart fluttered what the heck "aren't you coming with us?" he said pointing to the Volvo and Emmett and himself I looked at Emmett then at him and at Emmett again.

"NO!" I growled out "I'm going in my car. My baby" I said I was pissed Emmett made me feel like it was my fault when it was his! HE left me unprotected. HE never cared for me. HE didn't love me. HE left me alone, unloved, starving, cold, and dirty and he made me feel unworthy and unloved.

I pulled out into the road and sped off to school I felt a tear roll down my face I quickly wiped off the old Isabella is coming back the bitchy one the cold hearted one who doesn't give a fuck about anyone but her true friends Josh Rose and Jasper.

I pulled in to the parking lot and parked I'm so glad my windows are tinted I turned my car off and another tear rolled down my cheek I felt Josh wiping it away and turn me to face him when he did I couldn't help but hug him and let the tears come. Five minutes later I was done collecting myself I fixed my make up as best as I could.

"Thanks Josh I love you, you know that right?"

"I do. Izz I love you too I always will you hear me" He said with sincerity and a kisses all over my face

"Thanks Josh again" I said and kissed his cheek he just smiled at me he was about to say something when my phone rang

"_Hello"_

"_**Hey bitch where are you Edward, Emmett and Alice are here but you and Josh aren't where are you?"**__ she said in a panic voice I looked out my window to see a lot of people surrounding my car_

"_**Really Rose you're going to ask where I am when a lot of our peers are surrounding my car?"**_

"_Oh right I feel like a dumb blonde now thanks a lot B."_

"_**No problem hoe"**_ I said with a smile

I looked to my right to speak to Josh but he wasn't there. What the fuck! Where the hell did he go? I then heard a knock on my window

"oh someone's going to die" I said angrily I looked out my window to see Josh pushing back a blonde guy with a baby face he was kind of cute but he's not my type.

I grabbed my book bag, opened the door and everyone around my car immediately took one step back, except for Josh, Rose, Jasper and Edward who stood in front of my door I had a huge smile on my face when I got out; one because Jasper was here and he didn't look mad, two Edward was here and he was going to show me around. I would be able to see his smile and his green eyes all day. Wait what his smile? His eyes? What the fuck is going on with me?

"Hey guys how are you?" I asked Rose and Jasper while giving the a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"Good good. How about you Izz?" they both said at the same time

"Freaky" I said shuddering which made a few chuckle "any who I'm good been grounded for what happened Friday other than that it's been good" I said thinking of this morning. I looked around to look for Emmett but he was with some girls, I looked at Rose then at Emmett at again sometimes I think he doesn't deserve her like now but at others I think they truly belong together they complete each other.

I looked at my phone for the time 7:56 A.M. I looked at Josh then at Edward he wasn't their anymore where did he go I felt an arm on my shoulder I looked up to see Jasper smirking at me with a knowing look then he looked at Rose who nodded she put her arm around my waist and grabbed josh's hand. Jasper started to walk which made me Rose and Josh walk

"What the fuck is this?" I asked a tad to calmly. as we were walking I heard people whispering about us

"_**Lucky bastard she's HOT as fuck"**_

"_**Hotter than Rosalie"**_

"_**She better not talk to Edward"**_

"_**I bet I could tap that by the end of the week"**_

"_**I'm doomed I'll never have a chance with him"**_

"_**Having Rosalie here is enough to bring my self-esteem down but now her too she's a beauty I'll never compare to her"**_

"_**Slut! She looks easy I bet that's not even her car"**_

"Let's see how many rumors I can hear by the end of the day" I said sarcastically

"Chill Izz it's no big deal they are just rumors" said Rosalie

"I can bet that Alice will be the one to start more than half" said Josh

"What is your problem with Alice?" asked Jasper

"None of your business! If you really cared about Bella you would know but I guess you don't do you?" said Josh

"You don't know anything about Isabella you don't know half the things she has told me so fuck off Joshua!" yelled Jasper

"You know what I'm leaving Rose?" I said

"Right behind you" said Rose. She walked me to the office to get my schedule and told me to wait for her while she goes to gets hers. I went in picked it up and went back out to wait for her I wanted to wait for Rosalie to see my schedule but I couldn't, I want to see it now so that's what I did.

Name: Isabella Marie Cullen Grade: 11 Gender: female  
>locker combination: 45-12-78 Lunch: B student Id: 325880<br>Per. Course Teacher Room  
>1. AP Calculus Sanders 9B<br>2. AP English 11 Varner 2C  
>3. Jewelry 2 Murphy 7A<br>4. AP Physics barnner 3A  
>5. American History Shiloh 2B<br>6. French III Burns 10A  
>7. P.E. Stewart gym<p>

PE! What the fuck I thought I was done with P.E. last year. This sucks balls!

"Tell me about it" said a male voice not just any male voice smooth velvety voice

"Edward where did you go? You're supposed to show me around member?'

"Of course I do silly Bella what would make you think I would forget our date today Gorgeous?" he said winking at me and cue blush

"Edward!" I yelled, mockingly hitting his chest

"Ow Bella that hurt love" said Edward pretending to sooth his bruise

"Well sorry Mrs. Didn't meant to hit you with my ever so sexy muscles" I said giggling

"Oh you wound me Bella but that's okay he said putting an arm around my shoulder "oh before I forget Rosalie says that she is sorry but that Emmett needs her" He said

"Of course she would. took her long enough" I said bitterly

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing just upset about this morning yet no one but Josh cares how I feel" I said feeling pity for myself might as well Edward Jasper Josh even feel pity for me

"You know that's not true Bella I care for you"

"Then where were you when I needed you! Dad! My brothers! Someone! I tell you where nowhere Edward and you want to know why?" I whispered yelled "because no one cares" I said softly not giving him a chance to answer "any ways you going to show me around or should I ask one of these hobos to?" I asked pointing to the guys by the corner. I really hope he shows me around and I don't have to ask some guy

"No I'll show you around I promised you didn't I" he said

"Oh" I said disappointed and hurt he's going to show me around just cause he promised fuck that shit! Why the heck do I feel hurt and disappointed "no its okay Edward you are relieved of your promise ill just ask someone. . . thanks" I said turning around and walking the opposite direction to find someone nice enough to help me

"Bella wait I didn't mean any-"he stopped midway I had half a mind to turn around to see why but restrained myself from it

"hey" I heard A girls voice from my left I looked to find a girl an inch or two taller than me she was slim she looked like the shy type she had glasses on that hid her eyes she looked younger than me too but she was Gorgeous with or without the glasses "I can show you around if you need help. Can I see your schedule?"

"That would be awesome I'm Izzy by the way and here" I said handing her my schedule she took hers out and studied them for like a minute

"oh where are my manners" she muttered I chuckled a bit "I'm so sorry pleasure to meet you Izz I'm Angela" she said smiling and extending her hand out I took it and shook her hand

"so-ooo" I said dragging out the 'o'

"so-ooo we practically have the same schedule only I'm a year younger and we have three classes together jewelry, French and P.E." said Angela excitedly I think she almost squealed at the mere thought of it. As I was going to tell her she was awesome the bell rang

"Damn already" we both said at the same time we looked at each other and laughed

The first four classes went by quick we didn't do anything in any of them the only thing we did was sitting chart in two of them lecture by the teachers then go over the syllabus and what to expect of the year I was placed with mostly seniors because I am so advanced in my school work in my first period Edward and Rosalie where in it Edward did a double take when he saw me he looked confused he stood up and said  
>"I think you're in the wrong class Bella this is for seniors only" said Edward confused<p>

"Isn't this calculus?" I asked

"Yeah"

"Is this room 9B with Sanders?"

"Umm yeah?" he said even more confused

"Then I'm at the right place go on and sit down" I said he was about to sit next to me "nowhere near me Edward thanks" I said

That was that in second period was the same only Edward Emmett and Josh were in this one and the same thing happened with Edward? Third period surprised me Jasper was in that class as well as Angela. Fourth period is crazy period everyone wants to be let out to go to lunch and to kill it even more the blonde guy with baby face who's name is mike who also made the comment that he could tap that ass in a week kept asking me questions and at one point he asked me out which I politely said "no"

Finally it was time for lunch in which Angela Josh and I decided to sit together we went to our lockers and met outside the cafeteria Josh opened the door for us to step inside and as soon as we were in it went deadly silent

"What's going on" I whispered to Angela

"You, Josh" she said in a duh tone "me" she added

"You? Why?" Josh and I asked the same time. We were still walking and our peers would stop and stare at us.

"Because I don't talk to no one this is the first time I have talked to somebody at school" whispered Angela

"So why did you talk to me?" I asked her

"Honestly I don't know why. You just seem like one of those people who is true to herself and is always honest to people whether it hurt or not and you've been through a lot of pain" said Angela

"You have no idea" I told her "do I really look like that?" I asked no one in particular

"Yes" they both answered we walked the rest of the way in silence we grabbed our food and sat at an empty table at the far end I saw a girl come our way she looked like a bitch no offense she was wearing a barely their skirt with a low v neck shirt so you could see her breast practically falling out ugh disgusting.

"ugh no honey you can't sit there" I said fake smiling at her she moved to the other chair to sit "let me specify for you honey you can't sit here at this table" I said like I was talking to a five year old

"actually you can't sit here you see this is the hale/Cullen table and you aren't either one of them I on the other hand I'm a Cullen so off you go" said the supposed Cullen girl Josh and I looked at each other and started laughing at her so hard I couldn't stop it took us five minutes to calm down

"Wouldn't you wish to be a Cullen girl Dr. Cullen's daughter that's your dream isn't it? Or maybe Edwards wife?" I said jealousy rolling off me when I said she wanted to be Edwards's wife what the fuck.

"I am Dr. Cullen's daughter so watch your mouth little girl"

"Ha my ass you are!" I yelled the cafeteria was still silent everyone listening to what we were saying when I saw Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett and Alice walked in "unless my dad has an unrecognized child" I said I saw her face pale and our peers saying _'OH's when _I said that "which a doubt he does he's too responsible and careful. Thank god or I would have turned out with a sister like you. I prefer Alice a billion times better than to have you as a sister you're a ROYALLY SNOBBY SLUT!" I said every one cheered when I finished they were chanting Izz Cullen

"Lauren what are you doing here we told you stay the fuck away from our table" sneered Alice oh so that's her name

"I was just trying to get her out of our table besides she's sitting in your seat Alice" said Lauren

"I don't care Mallory she's MY sister MY family now get out of here did Isabella not make it clear enough for you?"

"But I'm with Edward I deserve to sit here Alice" Lauren said

"Fuck no you don't" Rosalie Alice and I said at the same time "I don't give! If you're fucking Edward! Get the fuck out of my face! Before I fucken kick your ass and break your fucking nose Mallory!" we said at the same time we saw her cover her nose instantly. Everyone was gapping at us

"Freaky" Lauren, Josh, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Angela said

We looked at each other and laughed ha oh my gosh we could be so terrifying when we wanted to. Lauren ran off to some table somewhere in here I really don't give! We all sat down to eat

"Yeah, yeah you go Izz! Did you see how she paled when you told her you dad was Dr. Cullen that was priceless" said Angela

"Damn I wish I could have recorded that!" said Emmett

"No need" said Josh and Angela holding up their cameras

"Are you for reals?" Emmett and I said

"Yupp" said Angela

"Mhm" hummed Josh

"Oh we got to see this at home" said Emmett

"For sure lets meet up at your house say hmm right after school?" said Jasper

"Yes the sooner the better" said Rosalie

"You know just because I said that I would prefer you a billion times better than that snobby slut don't change anything even though I wish it would" I whispered to Alice

"who said it changed like you said just cause I said you were my sister my family don't mean anything but just like you I don't like Lauren Mallory she's lucky she hasn't faced my wrath like you did" whispered Alice

"Very I wouldn't wish it upon no one not even yourself "I whispered

"Oh and for the record I do to wish it would change I miss you Bella why did we let it get this far?" she whispered to me

"Truce?" I offered sticking out my hand

"Truce" she said shaking it

"Hey Isa" said a voice from behind me it was mike

"Yes Michael?" I said as if I didn't remembered his name

"Mike actually" he said

"Yeah whatever Miguel I don't care would you hurry up?"

"Mike you know what doesn't matter I could be whoever you want baby"

"Fuck off newton" said Jasper

"I'm not talking to you bitch so-"he got interrupted by Emmett

"dude you sound like a chick saying I am not talking to you!" yelled Emmett "and leave my sister alone you fucking man whore" said Emmett aw he still care about me or maybe it's just out of guilt great just what I need

"butt fucker any who Isa would you like to go out on a date with me I know when I asked you earlier you were overwhelmed and said no but now you had time to think it over"

"No fucking way Mitchel fuck off! You aren't going to tap my ass in a week you never had or never will have a chance to tap my ass got it gay mother fucker go ask someone who's more your type . . . hmm Erik perhaps?" I said pissed off

"Look here you piece of two cent unworthy bitch you will do as I say or else" he was cut off by everyone in our table standing up including Angela and Alice

"Or else what" said Edward

Emmett Josh and Jasper were red in the face they were practically vibrating with anger as well as Rosalie Alice and Angela even sweet innocent Angela was angry but I was seething with anger he insulted me ignored my family and insulted them who the fuck does he think he is

"MYOB bitch! Look Isa two cent whore do as I say" he sneered I went up to him seething with anger when I was in his face he smirked and said "good little girl see was that so hard now tell your bodyguards to fuck off so we can have a little fun" I stepped back a and punched him in the stomach with all my force I doubled over in pain I grabbed him by the hair and made him look at me

"Apologize fucker" I sneered at him

"Fuck you bitch" he said I tightened my hold and repeated

"Apologize!" I yelled by this point he was crying

"s-s-s-sorry" he whimpered

I dropped to the floor, grabbed my book bag and was heading out when two pairs of arms where on me Emmett and Jasper

"B. where are you going?" asked Josh

"Home. The beach. I don't know but I can't stay here I need time to cool off

"Oh we should all go" said Angela

"I agree with her all in favor say I" said Jasper

"I!" everyone said

"Okay then" I said shrugging "let's go" I said heading out the door to our cars.

* * *

><p><strong>AN sorry for the long wait my laptop broke and I lost all of my documents  
><strong>**Thanks for reading and I appreciate your support and not giving up on me or my story  
>Enjoy :D<br>**

**Also I'm looking for a beta reader for my story if anyone is interested. The beta reader just needs to proof read and add some description because im not good at it also if she/he has any ideas for the story we could work something out pm me if interested please**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: First of all thank you to all of you for reading  
>second of all would you like a different POV if so whom? Or stick with Just Bella POV?<br>****Any who I am so sorry for not updating sooner my life has been so hectic these past few months.  
>I'm going to try to update more regularly but I wont promise anything.<br>Enjoy :D**

**Enjoy hope you like it: D**

**Chapter 11: **

"_B. where are you going?" asked Josh_

"_Home. The beach. I don't know but I can't stay here I need time to cool off _

"_Oh we should all go" said Angela_

"_I agree with her all in favor say I" said Jasper_

"_I!" everyone said_

"_Okay then" I said shrugging "let's go" I said heading out the door to our cars._

We headed out of the cafeteria Rosalie, Josh, Jasper and Alice where in the front heading to the parking lot Angela and I were behind them with Emmett and Edward behind us like if they were bodyguards especially since they are wearing all black. I giggled at the thought

"What's so funny Isa?" asked Angela

"Nothing I was just thinking how Emmett and Edward look like bodyguards all serious and behind us" I said we looked at each other stopped and looked back at them. Both Edward and Emmett were wearing black designer glasses, Edward was pouting at us and Emmett was looking around as if someone was following us. We laughed at that it was funny

"What's s-"Started Edward but got caught off

" .GEE! Who's car is it?" squealed Alice I looked to the front to see Alice in front of my car I smirked she was so going to be jealous of me again it's like her dream car . . . kind of.

"Isa's car" Rosalie, Josh and Jasper said

"Don't touch it" said Jasper. Smart of him to warn her I don't like it when they touch my car and I was already pissed off to begin with I will not warn anyone when I'm mad I'll just bite your head off. Literally I will.

Alice ignored Jasper, she stretched her hand out to touch my car, my eyes narrowed to her hand I marched right up to her snatched her hand and held it up to her face

"DON'T. TOUCH. MY. CAR.!" I said through gritted teeth as if I were talking to a five-year old

"Can I drive it?" she asked hopeful

"NO!" I said

"I bet it's not even your car I bet its Josh's car or Emmett's but not yours you can't even drive for shit!" said Alice in a sing-song voice taunting me

"Josh let's go! before I beat the shit out of her!" I yelled

"Ha! I knew it; it's not your car! see I was right bitches!" said Alice.

As soon as she said that I opened the door to my car and got in, all the meanwhile staring at her she looked shocked I sent her a fake smile and blew her a kiss. Edward coughed next to her my eyes snapped to his he was staring at my lips he licked his lips then looked up at me. He smiled his crooked smile which of course made me blush I genuinely smiled up at him and winked. What the fuck? Did I just fucking wink at him for no reason ugh I'm going to go crazy here.

"Josh you're going to let her drive your car?" asked Alice with a hint of jeal ousy

"Alice" sneered Edward she turned to him with a smile

"Yes dear brother" she said innocently

"For once in your lifetime shut the fuck up" he groaned

"Who is coming with?" I asked. Angela, Josh and Jasper stepped up I motioned for them to get in "Rose?" I asked a bit hopeful she looked at Emmett then at me and back to Emmett "Just go Rose" I said hurt with a traitor of a tear falling. I looked away from her only to see Edward looking at me he offered a hug which I quickly accepted I stepped into him and wrapped my arms around him he did the same to me

"Always remember that I care for you whether I show it or not jelly Bean. I'm always here for you when you want to talk or cry. Okay love?" he whispered into my ear I just nodded my head to let him know I heard him. We pulled away and smiled at each other I grabbed his hand and held it in mine.

"Thanks Edward it's nice to know that you care and the same goes for you okay?" I whispered to him he nodded "bye Edward" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"I knew it you want me don't you?" he said teasingly

"Who knows maybe I do" I said teasingly

"Oh Ms. Isabella you made my dreams come true!" he said with a huge smile on his face

"Whatever Edward" I said rolling my eyes and playfully hit his chest "I got to go" I said smiling "for reals this time. My buddies are getting upset" I said pointing to the car where they looked ready to jump out of the car "text me?"

"Definitely" he said

"Good luck on getting my number Eddie!" I said walking to my car

I got in my car and started her; I drove towards Edward and the rest of the group I saw Rosalie, Emmett and Alice in Edwards's car waiting for him to go. Alice was glaring at me but nothing new there. Emmett was staring at Rosalie and Rosalie was staring at me with an apologetic look on her face I couldn't stand to look at her I was mad and I don't understand why she chose Emmett over me. I mean I do understand that she wants to be with Emmett and console him because she loves him, what I can't stand is that he used to treat her like yesterday's trash and I was always there for her to pick her back up no matter what or who needed me. I don't expect her or anyone to do the same for me because I don't do it for that reason, I do it because I want to do it I just wish that once in a while someone would be there for me when I need it.

"So where are you guys going?" I asked the group in front of me

"Don't know. You?" asked Emmett

I looked at to my left to see Jasper sitting there and then at the other two in the back "well where are we going?"

"How 'bout the arcade?" said Jasper

"Seattle?" said Josh

"Let's go shopping!" squealed Alice like it was the smartest Idea ever

"How 'bout we go separate ways you guys" said Jasper pointing to Edward and his car "go where ever you want to go and we'll go somewhere else" said Jasper

"I love that idea Jasper" said Josh

"Bella!" yelled Emmett I looked at him in confusion "do you have any more room for Edward and I and if you only have room for one Do you have room for me?" he asked in a panic I looked behind me there was room for a small person like Alice.

"Sorry Emmett I only have room for a small child the size of Alice" I said with a chuckle "Which by the way is not allowed in MY CAR!" I said as an after thought

"Perfect! Alice can go with you! And you guys can go shopping" he said like it solved everything that put a scowl on my face I don't want her in my car! My brother is using me!

"Did you not here me Emmett? I said I don't want her in my car!" I growled out

"Ugh got go! No time for her sorry" yelled Jasper. He put his hand on my thigh and put pressure on it with his other hand he got the wheel.

I was confused what the hell just happened? One Emmett was using me to not go shopping with Alice. Two did Jasper just ditch Alice his girlfriend and Rosalie his twin sister to be with me because he cares or because he doesn't want to go shopping with Alice? Three, I just realized Edward called me love! how many times did he call me love? Did he call me that because he loves me or because it's his term of endearment? I figure it's the latter theirs is no way a guy like Edward can love me I mean look at me I'm ugly I have brown hair and Brown eyes nothing special so why would Edward love me? He's perfect he's a football player all the girls want him, he has bronze hair, green eyes and a panty drop smile the only thing he has that's a bothersome is his sister Alice.

"Bella c'mon darlin' you need to drive I can't keep doing this I know you won't let me drive your car so snap out of it" I heard male voice say but I didn't care I heard hush voices

"That won't work Angela" another male voice said

"I think it will work Josh" said the first male "go ahead Ange tell her"

"Isa! Edward is kissing Lauren Mallory! IN YOUR CAR!" said the girl Angela I think

Wait what? Edward is Kissing Lauren? I knew it! He doesn't like me, much less love me I'm so plain and ugly an- wait IN MY CAR!

"That bitch better get out of my fucking car!" I yelled I heard snickering on my left and behind me

"I told you it would work" I heard Angela say

I focused in front of me to see a steering wheel and cars in front

"Holy shit!" I yelled grabbing the wheel "what the hell happened why I'm I in a car?"

"Isa calm the fuck down" Said Jasper squeezing my thigh which I just noticed has been their the whole time. I grabbed his hand and put on his crotch pissed off

"Where are we going?" whispered Angela

"I don't know Angela what do you guys want to do?" I asked

"Isa let's go bowling like we used to in California" said Jasper

"Yeah that sounds like fun let's go bowling theirs a bowling alley in port Angels" said Angela

"Okay sounds good. Josh?"

"I'm down and I'm going to beat all of you" said a smug Josh. I stopped at the curb of the road and looked at Jasper

"What?" he asked I raised my eyebrow at him and looked at his hand still on his crotch "oh c'mon Isa you're not going to kick me out of your car because of that! I used to do it all the time in California what has changed?"

"Nothing has changed I just want Angela up in front to talk with her and she's the one with the directions so out you go Jasper" I said

"But I now the way too" he said pouting at me

"Sorry honey but Angela is my darlin' today" I said with a shrug I heard Angela and Josh snicker when I pointed to the back seat

"Fine darlin'" said Jasper he got out and helped Angela out

"You better treat my darlin' right suga' she means everything to me, she's my life, she's the reason I live, and I love her with all my being! If you mistreat her in any way I'll hunt you down!" he threatened Angela. We saw her gulp and I couldn't help it I laughed poor Angela. She looked at me with sadness and guilt in her eyes then she looked at Jasper with accusation.

"Will do Jasper don't worry I respect my friends and I won't mistreat her" she stuttered out

I heard Josh laugh which caused me to laugh I looked at Jasper and he was fighting to stay serious it caused us to laugh harder five seconds later Jasper barked out laughing. It took us five minutes to calm down, we would stop laughing and when I went to explain to Angela I would start laughing and caused the other two to laugh too

"Sorry Ange you should have seen your face when I said that I loved Isa with all my being and that she was the reason I live for. I mean it's not a lie but I meant it as a brother not a lover." Said Jasper

"Oh and here I thought you were cheating on Alice or worse Isa" She said with relief in her voice

We finally settled down for me to speed off to port Angels I went down the streets as Angela instructed me to do so, until we finally arrived at the bowling alley in 30 minutes I got out pushed my seat forward to let Josh out when he got out he closed the door then handed me my phone, iPod and wallet.

"Thanks Josh" I said and kissed his cheek

"C'mon Angela let's go" I said and grabbed her hand to pull her to the building once inside we went to the counter to get shoes

"Size?" asked a guy without looking up from his phone I could tell he was on the younger side because his hands didn't have wrinkles and they looked soft. He had dirty blond hair

"8 ½ for me. Isa?" said Angela he turned around and got a pair of shoes and waited for me to tell him my size

"7 please" I said he stiffened when he heard my voice he quickly grabbed the shoes and turned around to face us but his head was down, he put the shoes on the counter and went to the cash register he lifted his head and made eye contact with Angela then me. He had Hazel colored eyes with specks of green in them. He was handsome he looked about nineteen or twenty I couldn't stop looking at him he was handsome, tall, and his eyes were just gorgeous not like Edward though, Edwards eyes were more intense and brighter.

"That would be-"he started but I cut him off

"Oh um were not done yet were waiting for-"I started but got caught off by Jasper and Josh laughing, I looked back at them and smiled "Hey guys! Over here. took you long enough we came in the same car what took so long?" I asked but they weren't paying attention to me they both were glaring at someone who I'm assuming is the guy that I was ogling at earlier Jasper came to my side in a second and put his arm around my waist and gave me a kiss on the cheek

"Over protective much" I muttered.  
>I rolled my eyes and looked over at Angela; Josh was doing the same thing Jasper did to me.<p>

"Oh c'mon really?" I asked annoyed I turned to the guy I looked down to look for a name tag I saw it on his shirt it said Riley I looked back up at him he was glaring at Jasper's hand around me "could you get two size 11 shoes for Jasper here and Josh" I said pointing to Jasper and Josh

"Sure Angel" Riley said

"Thanks" I said grabbing mine and Angela's shoes. I gave Angela hers and started to take my shoes off "oh by the way Jasper is paying. Right honey" I said batting my eyelashes at Jasper. Putting on the used up bowling shoes I looked over at Riley and smiled at him, I stood up and handed Riley my shoes, as I did he winked at me which caused me to blush and him to chuckle.

"Right lil darlin' so get your behind to a lane will ya while Joshua and I pay" I rolled my eyes knowing full well what they were going to do.

Angela and I walked to an empty lane it was pretty empty only a group of retired people were here half of them were wearing green collar shirt and the other half were wearing purple collar shirts.

"Isa?

"What is it Angela?"

"Umm why are Jasper and um ugh J-Josh acting weird?" said Angela in a whisper

"Because that's just them Ange they are over protective brothers and they are protecting their sisters from a guy who is checking them out" I said

"But why me, I mean I understand why they would do it to you but why me?" asked Angela confused I turned to face her and looked her in the eye

"Because Ange your part of our group now your my sister, our sister" I said

"She's right you know? You're our sister now and no guy will talk to you unless they talk to us first and pass the test" said Josh

"You see Ange your family now."

"Aw you guys!" she said and grabbed us all into a group

(^.^)o.O(^.*)o.O-(^.^)o.O(^.*)O.o(^.^)O.o(^.^)^.O(^_^)^.o-(^.*)^.o(^_^)^.o(^.^)

"Okay, okay Ange much love! But can't breathe" Said Jasper. I giggled along with Angela

"Bye guys!" said Angela waiving at Jasper and Josh "Thanks for today I haven't had much fun in the longest time ever" She told me while hugging me

"No problem it was fun see you tomorrow at school?" I asked

"Definitely! Bye!" she said running up to the door

I got in my car smiling from ear to ear today was so much fun I really like Angela she is sweet and loud kind of like me she's shy when she doesn't know you but when she warms up to you she is loud.

"Who's next? Jasper your next hon." I said to him I was still mad at him

"Okay Isa. Rose must've told you where we live do you remember?" asked Jasper

"No, Rosalie did not tell me where you live. So if you would tell me where I could start going" I said

"Oh, she didn't?" he said confused

"No we haven't been able to talk since..." I was telling him when a phone started ringing

"Hold up its Rose" said Jasper holding a finger up

"Okay then" I whispered to myself

"_Hey Rose"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_What? Why? You were just saying-"_

"_Fine! Whatever Rosalie, No I am not going to do that"_

"_Because she is my friend and I thought she was your friend too!"_

"_Go to fucking hell Rose I don't care!"_

"_FUCK YOU!"_

"Everything alright Jasper" asked Josh

"Fucking perfect" he said sarcastically "Isa um can I sleep over at your guy's house?" asked Jasper

I don't know what to do, on one hand Jasper is my brother, Jasper's been there for me when I have needed him. On another hand I feel betrayed by him for taking Alice's side, for picking her over me, for making her his girlfriend. Why not he is after all Jasper the person who was there for me no matter what and I was going to be there for him whether I was mad at him or not. He obviously fought with Rose

"Please Isa I can't go home with Rosalie you know how we are when we get like this and I don't want to say something I might regret later because of my stupidity" he begged. Apparently I took too long to answer

"Jasper I wasn't going to say no you are my brother no matter what and if you don't want to go home then you are always welcome at mine" I said with a smile

"Thanks Isa so much" said Jasper giving me kisses all over causing me to go into a fit of giggles

"Jasper stop" I said between my giggles "Jasper! I want to go home" I said grabbing his head with my hands to stop him

"Okay, love birds I want to go home too" said Josh

"EWWWW! Incest" both Jasper and I shouted

"Not really since... ow Jasper that hurt!" said Josh rubbing his arm. I started up my car and headed to the nearest pizza place and ordered 6 large pizzas. The ride home was silent the whole way with the occasional 'ow' from Josh finally ten minutes later we were home. I saw dad's car and Edwards Volvo parked in the garage. I parked mine next to dad's and turned her off I got my school bag and got out I waited for the boys to get out so I could look her up wouldn't want anybody snooping in my car. We headed over to the kitchen where I saw Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward sitting in the kitchen with dad talking and laughing

"Daddy!" I said gaining his attention he turned and beamed up at us "We're home" I said he stood up with his arms open I took one step towards him to accept his embrace but a body rushed past me and stepped into his arms dad quickly wrapped his arms around her I was confused I looked closely to see who it was. Esme. My face fell a little and I wanted that hug from him and I thought he had beamed up at me but I was wrong he beamed up at his wife who's been their more than I hav, a tear rolled down my cheek "um good evening everyone I brought" I started but got caught off

"Oh thank you for reminding me Bella I brought lasagna and ice cream for all of us to eat" she gushed excitedly

"Oh! Mom lasagna is mine and Rosalie's favorite" said Alice

"Isa do you just want to take them up and eat us three together?" whispered Jasper in my ear

"Um ugh yeah that would be best I wouldn't want to ruin their little family dinner" I said my voice cracking at the end

"C'mon Isa" said Josh wrapping his arms around me

"Have good night everyone we are heading up enjoy!" growled out Jasper

"Oh Jazzy stay with us let Isabella and Josh go up we have room for one more" said Alice

"No thanks we already made plans and I'm not ditching Isa for you Alice" said Jasper looking at Rosalie while he spoke Rosalie just rolled her eyes she looked at me and bowed her head like if she were feeling guilty about something

"Good night Rosalie hope to see you tomorrow" I said while Josh led me out after we were out I heard Alice screaming

"_No sit down Emmett we are having a family dinner _

"_No you're not! I'm not part of your family Alice, my family is upstairs! My family is Isa, Josh and Jasper that's my family you're just a girl who hates my sister and tore her apart just like you're trying to do again and I won't let you do that again Mary Alice Brandon"_

"_Emmett please just sit down! I'll go get Isa if you want her here but please sit down" begged Alice_

"_No Alice! what don't you understand i-"_

"_Enough the both of you just sit down so we could eat would you"_

"_I can't believe you what kind of father are you? Did you not hear a word I just said about what Alice did to Bella argh!" screamed Emmett_

"C'mon Isa that's enough let's just go up and try to eat or something Jasper is waiting for us upstairs" whispered Josh I nodded and let Josh take me up. Soon we were up in my room with Jasper and Josh sitting on my Bing bag chairs I went to my drawer and got black sweats and a blue tank top I looked behind me only to see that Josh and Jasper were staring at me I blushed and turned around again only to realize I was at my undergarment drawer

"Alright turn around and don't look back until I say so got it" I said facing them

"Yes ma'am" said Jasper mock saluting me I giggled and turned around after they did I looked back once more to make sure they weren't looking they weren't thank God. I opened my drawer and quickly took out a set of black bra and panties and put them under sweats and tank top so they weren't visible "I'm going to go take a shower you guys can do the same and no Jasper you can't take a shower with me but maybe you could ask Josh I'm sure he won't mind" I said winking at him discreetly I saw him turn to Josh

"Josh um oh gosh this embarrassing but um can I- can I take a shower with you or a bath either one would do please oh please tell me you'll let me" asked Jasper I was trying hard not to laugh at Josh's face he had a look of disgust confusion and he looked like a gaping fish Jasper started to laugh.

I just shook my head trying hard not to laugh and headed to the bathroom I put my iPod on the dock and set it to shuffle. The first song was dead and gone I put the volume all the way up and turned the shower on I put it on hot so it could warm up. I started crying for everything that happened in no less than ten minutes ago I was so happy to see my dad and tell him all about school and the bowling day with the guys and Angela. I wanted to share all this over dinner with him and knowing that Alice and Edward were going to be there I bought more pizza then usual one whole box for Emmett, Josh, Jasper and Dad and one for Alice and Esme and the other one for Rosalie and I. then comes Esmé saying she bought Lasagna and Ice cream for everyone not including Josh and I. I'm sure everyone saw that I brought pizza I mean Emmett was eyeing them up and so was Rosalie. By this point the song was just a little girl by trading yesterday and the mirrors were fogged up. Then dad had beamed up at me and he opened his arms for me to hug him I'm not even sure of that anymore did he smile up at me or at Esmé? Did he open his arms for me? Or Esmé?

I undressed and put my dirty clothes in the hamper I got in the shower and washed my hair conditioned it and washed my body by the time I was done washing up I sat down under the shower head and cried some more I felt so alone here I thought it would be different here I thought dad would show more emotion, I thought he would care but I guess not Emmett mentioned Alice hating me and Alice tearing me apart but all he said was sit down and eat he doesn't care either. When I heard the beginning of Fuck it (I don't want you back) by Eamon I stood up and turned the shower off I put on my clothes and combed my hair. I got this determination feeling run through me if they don't care than neither do I. Fuck my supposed family "And fuck you Jonathan I don't want you back bitch!" I yelled wait what Jonathan? Where does he come in, in all of this? I opened the door and all I could smell was pizza

"Mm pizza I think I could eat like 25 boxes right now" I said

"Well we only have six Isa we wouldn't have any if we weren't fighting Emmett off "said Jasper

"Emmett?" I asked confused I looked around my room to see Emmett, Edward, Angela, Jasper and Josh "Angela?" I asked even more confused "what are you doing here? When did you get here?" I asked my new sister

"Emmett called me he said you might need a friend so I came as fast as I could" Angela explained I looked at Emmett and raised a brow

"And what are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound bothered or angry but failed "I thought you were mad at me? I-I-I thought you had chosen Rosalie over me Emmett" I said sounding like I wanted to cry

"Oh no baby I was hurt by the words you spoke and knowing how true they were. How proud and amazed you sounded when you were speaking of how Jasper took care of you and how he was your only family that not even I cared about you. Baby I was mad but not at you, I was mad at myself and at Jasper for taking over what I was supposed to do. I love you Isabella your my baby sister/daughter dare I say I have taken care of you ever since I was old enough to." Said Emmett crying and hugging me like his life depended on it

"Listen baby bell" said Emmett grabbing me by both my cheeks and making me look at him in the eyes "No other women or girl will ever come before you, you hear me you will always be number one! Unless I have a daughter then you would be second but other than that you will always be my number one girl in my heart okay baby bell" said Emmett hugging me again

"Okay Emmett, I love you" I whispered to him

"Me too baby bell" he whispered back he wiped my tears with his thumbs and kissed my cheeks

I looked around the room blushing remembering that there were people in my room that saw everything but when I looked around and saw no one I looked at Emmett and he looked just as confused and had a tint of red on the tip of his ears

"Aw! Emmett you're blushing" I awed at him

"Zip it Bella, I bet that they are behind the door listening to everything" said Emmett in a hushed tone

"Prove it" I said

"Bella let's eat all this pizza before Everyone else gets here" he said pulling a pizza box towards us he opened it and closed it "here Isa take the sausage and pepperoni and I'll take the Hawaiian pizza with jalapenos on it" he winked at me "mmm so good "he gushed the door was literally kicked down and everyone rushed in yelling 'not fair', 'I want some', 'hey's'

I laughed at their antics when I saw Jasper and Edward pouting at me with their chins wobbling and saw Josh stealing two boxes and grabbing Angela's hand and leading her to the Bing bag chairs and handing one to her.

"You guys are too funny I love you guys, but you only have two choices to choose from seeing as Angela, Josh, Emmett and I already have our box and Knowing Josh he took the meat lover and the other sausage and pepperoni leaving the anchovies, mushroom and green peeper and the cheese pizza

"No! Josh give me back the meat lover's pizza" yelled Edward

"No It's mine all mine I tell you!" he yelled back

"Josh I'm warning you give it back!" yelled Edward

"Hey Bella I don't like mushrooms mind if I tried it with Edwards cheese pizza?" asked Jasper

"Why you asking me for Edward hasn't claimed it he wants the meat lover's pizza and he obviously forgot so go ahead" I said grinning he smirked back at me

"... Josh seriously ill tell Sharon what you did that one time"

"Go ahead I don't like Sharon anymore I like someone else now" he said shrugging taking another bite of the pizza

"I'll tell Isa I know you don't want her to know about the dare and how yo-"

"Leave me out of it green eyes I already know what happened hello I'm his best friend" I said laughing

"What! Josh I thought I was your best friend and it turns out Isa is your best friend?" said a mocked hurt Emmett

"Sorry bud but Isa is beautiful! Compared to you she could get in anywhere and get whatever she wants with her beauty and you can't therefore making Isa my best friend" he said playfully

"Hey!" I yelled not just me but everyone in the room even Angela

"What its true tell me it isn't" he said with a serious face

"Fuck you Joshua Smith" I said "I'm a plain Jane nothing more and nothing less" I said with voice that said conversation is over "Hey Eddie?"

"Yeah love" he responded there you go again with the love thing imma have to ask him about that

"Your pizza Eddie" I said with a teasing tone his eyes narrowed and turned to Josh

"Josh the pizza, man give it back I had already called it when she was in the restroom and you know it man" said Edward

"You know he's right" said Angela taking a bite from her pizza

"So? I got it first while you guys were screaming and protesting

"Eddie just eat the box of pizza you got before Jasper changes it again" said Emmett

"Don't call me Eddie, Emmett wait what he changed it once already" he asked bending down to grab his box of pizza.

As he bended Emmett made a farting noise soft enough so only we could hear Edward quickly stood up in which Emmett again made a farting sound a little louder his cheeks turned red and he looked confused thinking if he actually farted in a room full of his friends. I was surprising my laughter by covering my mouth but my shoulders were shaking with laughter and so were Jasper and Emmett. He bent down again and again Emmett made a farting sound but softer then the first one causing me to start laughing Edward sat down with his box of pizza on the side of him his cheeks and the tips of his ears going red

"Oh my gosh Edward I can't believe you farted" gasped out Emmett

"Emmett Your so mean you had poor Eddie think he actually farted did you see his face in the second one he looked confused and embarrassed" I said between my laughter I coughed to stop laughing but as soon as I did I would crack up again I stood up grabbed my box and went to wear Edward was sitting on the floor I sat on his lap and put my pizza box on the other side "poor Eddie you got fooled by my brother again" I said and kissed his cheek

I smiled happily after that whole scene turned out Edward ended up with the cheese pizza and Jasper with the mushrooms. We quietly ate our pizza, I actually ate the whole thing I was really hungry.

After we ate the boys left to Josh's room and Ange and I went to my bed to sleep. She had called her parents and asked if she could sleep over today, her parents over joyed that Angela was finally going out and making friends agreed quickly as long as she didn't skip school again.

"Hey Ange?" I asked

"Yeah Isa" she said sleepy

"You like Josh don't you" I stated more than asked

"What?" she yelled "no I don't Isa he's so, so"

"He's so your type" I finished

"Yeah that" she said with a smile "wait what no he's annoying and loud and obnoxious and he's"

"Cute and his eyes are grey/blue -your favorite color by the way- and they light up whenever he smiles and his hair is" I said

"Amazing and I love that he's tall and cares and how overprotective he is" she said with a dreamy look

"Yeah I thought so" I said with a smile I was going to help Sharon with Josh because I thought he liked her but now that he doesn't ill help Angela

"You like him to don't you" she said with a broken voice "don't worry Isa he's all yours I won't get in the way"

"What is it with girls thinking I like Josh?" I yelled "Sheesh! Yeah he's cute and I admit I had a crush on him when I met him but no EW he's my brother. I wanted to help you out Angela but if you don't want me to then fine" I said feign disinterest

"No Isa please help me" she said

"Okay I will. starting tomorrow" I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek I heard coughing and Jasper saying 'watch it Josh' I got an Idea to make the guys -well Josh and Jasper at least- all hot and bothered "hey Ange did you hear them outside" I whispered to her she nodded "okay if you are up to it we make them think we are giving each other pleasure but I'll be messaging your back cause knowing them they are going to burst in wanting to see. You up to it?" she nodded with a smirk on her face "but right now back to what we were doing" I said moaning it out

"Mm Isa yeah right there oh yeah mmm" she moaned out

"You like that, you like it when goes deep" I said making her take her shirt off

"Yeah...oh... deeper Isa yeah like that" she actually moaned out her back was tensed up

"Oh shit Ange you're so slippery" I said putting oil all over her back

"Mm ugh harder Isa... Yeah... argh... oh fuck that feels so good"

"What the fuck" yelled Jasper "are you guys doing?" he finished confused

I looked around and saw Josh, Emmett and Edward in here too. I got off Angela sat next to her I passed her shirt I looked down at their crotch and all of them except Emmett had a boner I looked over at Edward he was staring at me his eyes were dark and intense his hand movement caught my eye and I fallowed it down to his crotch where he tried to hide it I looked back up at him from his chest ,neck, lips nose and finally his eyes to see him still staring at me I unconsciously licked my lips which he caught and his eyes immediately went to my lips. I heard coughing from beside me and a nudge

"I think the question is what are you doing here" said Angela I looked at Josh and at Jasper who were blushing furiously I giggled a bit at what they might have been thinking

"We ugh...umm...ugh Emmett?" asked Jasper

"Hey don't look at me I told you let's leave as soon as I heard moaning but no you guys wanted to stay

"How much did you guys here" I asked

"Um no Isa please help me" said Edward"

"Oh okay good" I said with a sigh of relief "what were you guys doing? Or were going to do?" I asked

"Um nothing we were going to take a late night swim and we were going to ask you guys if you wanted to join us" said Jasper

"Mhmm and where are your towels and swim wear or were you guys going skinny dipping?" I said not believing them "Because if you are I'll gladly join you" I said jokingly

"Um well ugh good night lady's sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite" rushed out a flustered Josh

"Well I hope you can sleep tight with your guys problem or you can take care of it with each other don't worry we won't tell anyone" said Angela surprising all of us

"Angela!" I said astonished

"What? Its true look at them they all have hard-ons except for Emmett look" she said pointing at each of them I looked over at them and they were trying to cover up and blushing furiously

"Erm ugh yeah bye" they all said and left running except for Emmett

We looked at each other and started laughing

"Oh my gosh Angela that was hilarious I did not know you had it in you!" said Emmett between laughs

"Alright, alright out you go" I said "we got to go to school tomorrow. Good night Emmett tell the guys good night for me and tell them not to bug us again if they don't want to be embarrassed again. Love you" I said Emmett grinned and got an evil look in his eye "refrain from it till tomorrow Emmett"

"but-but-but oh fine" said Emmett slouching his shoulders "good night B, Angela" he said smiling as he left for his room

Angela and I talked for an hour before we both knocked out.


End file.
